PREGUNTAS KATEKYO
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: ¿Nunca han querido preguntarle algo a un personaje de katekyo hitman reborn?. Las preguntas son para todos los personajes de katekyo, hasta los que estan en el manga. Dejen sus reviews con sus preguntas, las mas locas seran incluidas. T por el lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

Lamento que el primero sea demasiado corto no tuvimos mucho tiempo. Esto lo hicimos yo y mis amigos, algunas preguntas las inventamos y otras nos pidieron que las pusiéramos, las respuestas no diremos de donde las sacamos. Ustedes también dejen sus preguntas

Disclaimer: Katekyo no me pertenece le pertenece a Amano y si fuera mío le daría continuación al anime y manga

Reborn ¿Por qué siempre tratas mal a Tsuna?

Reborn: porque es divertido maltratar física y psicológicamente a ese Dametsuna

Tsuna: que malo T_T

Tsuna ¿Quién te gusta mas Haru o Kyoko?

Tsuna: ¡Que tipo de pregunta es esa! Ò/Ó no dire nada de mi vida privada

Hibari ¿te casarias conmigo?

Hibari: No

Yamamoto ¿Qué opinas de todo el yaoi que hay entre tu y Gokudera?

Yamamoto: Es molesto ¬/¬

Gokudera: ¡COMO SE LES OCURRE EMPAJARME CON ESE IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL! Ò/Ó

Crome ¿Quién te gusta mas Mukuro o Hibari

Crome: Etto … Mukuro-sama, pero Hibari-san ahhhh (oculta su cara de pena con ambas manos)

Mukuro: ya diles Crome, soy yo (tira su cabello para atrás con su mano)

Crome: …

Mukuro: ¿Crome? O_O¿

Hibari: ¬¬

Irie Shoichi, si fueras mujer ¿estarías con Byakuran ?

Irie: ¡QUE!, NO Ò/Ó

Byuakuran: TT_TT

Ryohei, ¿Qué viste en esa foto que esta en el cuarto de tu futuro yo?

Ryohei: esto… bueno ¬/¬ NO ME ACUERDO NADA AL EXTREMO (nótese la mentira)

Hibari ¿me regalas a Hibird?

Hibari: no

Gokudera ¿Qué harías si una loca fangirl te secuestrara?

Gokudera: me escaparía usando mi caja vongola

Fangirls: TTmTT

Mukuro ¿te has dado cuenta que tu cabello tiene forma de piña?

Mukuro: ¡No es cierto!

Todos: si lo es

Mukuro: ¿Quién lo dice? (con fuego en los ojos y una aura maligna)

Todos: el (señalando a un chico de la esquina)

Mukuro: cambio forma

Chico: AHHHH (huye lejos)

Tsuna si no fueras el jefe vongola ¿Qué te hubiera gustado ser?

Tsuna: no tengo idea, pero de seguro me estaría yendo bien

Reborn: estaría siendo un triste solterón infeliz que vive con su madre

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Reborn: claaaaaroooo

Hibari ¿Qué piensas de todo el yaoi que hay entre tu y Mukuro?

Hibari: Kamikorosu

Tsuna, si fueras mujer ¿Con quien de tus guardianes estarias?

Tsuna: con ninguno, todos serian mis amigos

Squalo ¿Qué opinas de todo el hard yaoi que entre tu y Xanxus?

Squalo: ¡QUE! VOIIIIIIII VOY A MATAR A LOS QUE ESCRIBIERON ESO

Fangirls del yaoi: ¡Todas corran!

Eso es todo por hoy, dejen reviews con sus preguntas, las mas locas serán incluidas

Feliz año nuevo les desea aliceyuutsu :D


	2. Chapter 2

Q tal, aquí aliceyuutsu reportándose **ÒvÓ)/**, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Arigato me dan ganas de continuar. Bueno ya no los aburro ¡Que comience!

**Las letras en negrita dentro del parentesis son comentarios mios para que entiendan mejor **

Disclaimer: Katekyo no me pertenece y bla bla bla

**Vicky-chan owo****:**

Vicky: **Hibari, ¿por qué crees que tienes tantas fans?**

Hibari: no sabía que tenía tantas fans **O.O** . No lo sé, supongo que le gane a ese herbívoro **(Tsuna)**

Reborn: muy mal Tsuna, has dejado que tu subordinado te gane **(golpe a Tsuna con Leonmartillo)**

Tsuna: ¡Itaiiii! Reborn** Ò_Ó**

Vicky: **Squalo, ¿algún día te cortarás el pelo o terminarás como el Tío Cosa?**

Squalo: nunca me cortare el pelo, me tomo mucho tiempo dejarlo como esta, ¿Quién es el Tio Cosa? **(le alcanzan una foto del Tio Cosa)** **=_=***

Bel: shi shi shi a este paso estará igual que él, Capitan Squalo

Squalo: v-voy a reconsiderar cortar mi pelo

**Cat Fujoshi:**

Cat: **Aqui una fangirl q secuestrara a gokudera. Pero le quitara todas sus armas y caja vongola para q no escape. Yamamoto si me haces yaoi en vivo con el lo liberare. Q dices? xD**

Yamamoto: esto… 

Gokudera: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Prefiero quedarme encerrado!

Cat: YUJUUUU

Cat: **Bueno Kyoya. Yo se q estas saliendo con Dino ¿porque no lo admites? Los vi el otro dia en un hotel òwó**

Dino: ¡T-te equivocas! ¡E-estaba hospedado hay y le pedi a Kyoya que me trajera algo del aeropuerto porque lo había olvidado! ¡Romario y los demás no vinieron conmigo!

Hibari: devuélveme a Hibird **(la amenaza con sus tonfas)**

Cat: **Dino. ¿Como lograste conquistar a Kyoya?**

Dino: ¿a que te refieres con conquistar? O_O¿? **(nótese que no entendió la pregunta)**

Hibari:** (pero al parecer Hibari si -_-U)** Kamikorosu

Cat: **Tsuna ¿a quien prefieres a AdultReborn o Mukuro? Personalmente me gustan los dos como tu pareja pero apoyo más a Reborn y dejo a la piña con el comemalbabiscos**

Tsuna: ¡A-a que te refieres con eso! **Ò/Ó.** ¡Ninguno!

Mukuro: ¿Por qué me emparejan con ese? **¬¬U**

Comemalbabiscos: que pasa Mukuro-kun, todavía estas resentido por la pelea que tuvimos en el futuro **(lo mira de una manera picara)**

Cat: **(Derrame nasal)**

Cat: **(con papel higiénico en la nariz):** **Piña... Quiero decir Mukuro. Escuche q Byakuran planea violarte. ¿Huiras o lo enfrentaras?**

Mukuro: si te refieres a enfrentar como pelear a muerte con él, ¡lo enfrentare como los hombres! ¡Y no me llames Piña! No me parezco en nada a una piña **Ò_Ó**

Cat: Claroooo **¬v¬**

**anle moto****:**

Anle: **Hibari y Tsuna ¿algun día se casarían? (con un letrerito detrás que dice: "fanatica al 1827")**

Tsuna: ¡Ya dejen de emparejarme con todos! ¡Y no, nunca nos casaremos!

Anle: **Reborn ¿te enamoraste de Luce?**

Reborn: Luce era una chica muy bonita, se podría decir que llegue a sentir algo por ella **¬/¬ (agacha su cabeza para cubrir su sonrojo)**

Anle: **Gokudera si te pagaran un billon de dolares ¿que preferias?¿Besar a Yamamoto o a Giannini?**

Gokudera: rechazaría el billón, no me vendería de esa manera

Anle:** Mukuro ¿porque tú y tu grupo no se mudan a otro lugar? Kokuyoland se esta callendo en pedazos**

Mukuro: lo hemos intentado pero sabes cuánto cuesta una mudanza, estamos misios y además Vindice nos está buscando

**LuceLuna:**

Luce: **Hibari, ¿Vives en una casa o en la escuela Namimori? por alguna razón SIEMPRE se te ve en la escuela ._.**

Hibari: vivo en un departamento solo, la mayor parte del tiempo la paso en Namimori

Luce: **¿Qué ocurrió con tu familia? ¿Tienes alguna conexión de ese tipo Fong?**

Hibari: Mi familia vive lejos. Y no, no tengo ninguna relación con ese arcobaleno, nuestro parecido es solo coincidencia.

Hasta aquí por hoy, dejen mas reviews onegai :3


	3. Chapter 3

Haii Minna ^^ Aquí con otro random gracias por los reviews x3 me encantaron *o*

**Disclaimer: Katekyo no me pertenece (lamentablemente T_T)**

**Leyla Cristina:**

Leyla: **Gokudera, si tuvieras que escoger entre Tsuna y Yamamoto ¿A quien eligirias?**

Gukudera: Obviamente al Yudamie

Leyla: **Mukuro, En verdad te gusta Chrome o solo finges estar con ella y quieres a MM?**

Mukuro: me gusta Chrome, si no la quisiera hubiera utilizado a otra persona

MM: **T_T** Mukuro-sama

Leyla: buen punto

**Destraik matsumoto:**

Destraik: **A tsuna ¿qué te parece que te hagan mujer? porque siempre toda tu ropa se destruía excepto tu ropa interior crees que si fueras chica la ropa interior se te quedaría o se destruiría?**

Tsuna: Si fuera mujer también se me vería la ropa interior /, ¡qué vergüenza!

Destraik: **Tsuna si tuvieras que hacer pareja con reborn ¿como crees que te verias de mujer?**

Tsuna: Y ahora con Reborn, ¿qué pasa tengo cara de chica?

Todos: si

Destraik: **si tuvieras que vestirte de una chica neko para salvar a tus amigos familia y el mundo en general ¿lo harias?**

Tsuna: que raro, pero… s-si es por todos… lo haría** ¬/¬**

Destraik:** ¿Quién te gustaría como pareja si fueras chica?**

Tsuna: ¡Nadie y QUE NO SOY MUJER! **Ò/Ó**

Destraik: **¿****porque eres tan lindamente afeminado con cuerpo de chica eres para la envidia de cualquier mujer?**

Tsuna: les gusta verme como chica verdad? **-_-U**

Todos: SI! **(con un letrero gigante de: "Arriba el FemTsuna")**

**xMayOli:**

May: **Gokudera ¿por que idolatras al pobre de Tsuna? Lo amas? */***

Gokudera: lo que siento por el Yudaime es admiración, nada mas

May: pues parece acoso

Gokudera: no lo es** Ò/Ó**

May: **Hibari ¿Que haces cuando, no estas mordiendo hasta la muerte? Espias a Tsuna verdad?**

Hibari: me encargo de algunos asuntos en Namimori y ¿porque estaría espiando a ese herbívoro? ¬¬

May: admitelo es kawainesco **^w^**

Tsuna: no soy Kawaii **(hace un puchero)**

Hibari: ¬/¬

May: **(derrame nasal)**

May: **Haru ¿Cuantos cosplays haz hecho en tu vida & cual fue el mas ridiculo?**

Haru: eh hecho muchos cosplays que ya ni me acuerdo, pero el que mas me decepciono fue cuando trate de hacer uno de una mahou girl T_T

May: **Fran: Como sabemos que eres un superheroe, cual es tu nombre y que tipo de disfraz usas? */***

Fran: yo no soy un super héroe, pero prefiero ser un héroe que recibir las apuñaladas diarias de mi sempai

Bel: ¡¿que dijiste?!

Fra: nada sempai

Osiosos:

Osiosos:** Lussuria, alguna vez consideraste hacer yaoi con squalo? Lo considerarias ahora *w*?**

Lussuria: claro me encantaría, tu que dices, Squalo **(le guiña un ojo)**

Squalo: VOIIIIII ALEJATE DE MI AFEMINADO

Lussuria: vamos, no seas tímido S-Q-U-A-L-O

Squalo: VOIIIIII **(huye lejos)**

Osiosos:** Hibari, ¿tus únicas respuestas con "No"?**

Hibari: si

Osiosos: es decir no

Hibari: no

Osiosos: si

Hibari: no

Osiosos: ¡haber ¿quieres decir no o si?!

Hibari: no

Osiosos: ¡no entiendo! m

Hibari: siguiente pregunta **(los amenaza con sus tonfas)**

Osiosos: **Reborn, si solo dependiera de tí salvar a Tsuna de de caer de un precipicio, ¿qué harías? -se vale hasta lo más sádico-**

Reborn: lo dejaría caer, ese dame-Tsuna debe aprender a salir de problemas, mmm creo que utilizare eso como una prueba mas para el **(mirada sadica)**

Tsuna: ¡Minna que hicieron!

**Eli Lawliet **

Eli: **Hibari ¿Tendrías un hijo conmigo? y no respondas solo no**

Hibari: Kamicorosu

Eli: esta bien **=_=U**

Eli: **Mukuro ¿Tendrías un hijo conmigo? TTwTT di que sii, ongaaaaaaaaaai!**

Mukuro: no, ni siquiera te conozco

Eli: ¿y si nos conocemos mas? **Ô_Ô**

Mukuro: no

Eli** TTmTT**

Eli:** Yamamoto ¿Tendrías... ok no xD... si estuvieras en una situación de extrema importancia donde la ÚNICA solución (la muerte es opción) es hacer una escena xxx con algún Vongola o Varia ¿a quien eligirias?**

Yamamoto: a que te refieres con una escena XXX **O_o (Yamamoto tiene una mente sana)**

Eli: ¡solo di que si!

Yamamoto: bueno, s…

Vongola/Varia: NO

**Tsunaki17: **

Tsunaki: **Bel, ¿a quien prefieres a Mammon o a Fran?**

Bel: prefiero a Mammon, es mas fácil de fastidiar

Tsunaki: **Gokudera ¿No crees que ya es mucho acoso hacia Tsuna?**

Gokudera: lo que siento por el Yudaime es admiración y nada mas

Tsunaki: y que me dices de todas las fotos de Tsuna que encontramos en tu cuarto ¬v¬ **(traen la evidencia)**

Gokudera: **O/O** esto… ¡Miren!

Todos: **(giran la cabeza)** ¿Qué cosa?

Tsunaki: se ha ido

**Emina Megpoid-116**

Emina: **Byakura, ¿te gusta esos malvavisco que se derriten en una fogata y se cubren con unas galletas de chocolate? son ricos!*o*, personal mente son un manjar de los dioses ****

Byakura: si, me encantan, los comería todos los días ^^

Emina:** gokudera, de verdad entiendo tu fascinación por los UMAS y echos paranormales, yo te creo! ./ aqui tienes a una compañera!, hay que salir a buscar algún día a buscarlos juntos!, te parece?, si quieres claro esta! ./**

Gokudera: ¡Bien vamos!

Emina: ¡Si! **(se van corriendo con redes de mariposa en las manos)**

Emina: **Mukuro.. de seguro no tienes una piña escondida en tu cabello para que se vea de esa forma' o.o? por que te juro que empiezo a pensar que si tienes una y la escondes con tu cabello o.o**

Mukuro: ¡No me parezco a una piña!

Emina: si claaaaro ¬v¬

**Nate-Awesome-Kirkland **

Nate**: ****Tsuna, Bueno, tal vez te resulte incomoda la pregunta...¿Por qué siempre eres el uke?**  
Tsuna: no tengo idea **(hace un puchero)**

Nate: KAWAIII **(le toma fotos)**

Nate: **Gokudera, ¿Como ves el hecho de que Uri se lleve mejor con Hibari? (Vease el OVA)**  
Gokudera: eso no es cierto, verdad Uri

Uri: NYAAAA** (Lo araña por toda la cara y corre a los brazos de Hibari)**

Gokudera: NANI

Nate: al parecer no le agradas a los animales **^^U**

Nate: **Mukuro, Si secuestro a Hibari y se te regalo con lazo y todo, ¿me lo aceptarías?**

Mukuro: no porque 1) no soy gay como para aceptar eso y 2) de seguro me golpearía hasta la muerte

Nate: ¿me lo puedo quedar?

Mukuro: claro

Nate: YUJUUUU

**mooniemouse27 **

Moon: **para Gokudera, si el decimo estuviese en problemas y la unica forma de salvarlo fuese ceder a alguna peticiln de una fujoshi. ¿Cederias? :)**

Gokudera: por el décimo lo que sea

Fujoshis: VAMOS POR TSUNA

Tsuna: ¡Dasquete! **(huye lejos)**

Moon: **hibari ¿que es eso de que te gustan las cosas lindas y tiernas? ¿No lo niegues q es verdad-le muestra a hibird y roll- no te gusta este pequeño? -le muestra una foto de Tsuna demasiado ukeable- *0* no mientas!**

Hibari: ¬/¬ no la quiero

Tsuna: ¡De donde sacaron esa foto!

Moon: Reborn nos la dio

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

Reborn: vender tus fotos por internert me esta haciendo rico

Tsuna: YAMETEEEE

Alice: Bueno chicos hasta aquí por hoy

Tsuna: al fin, ¿porque todo el mundo me considera mujer?

Alice: tienes que admitirlo si te ponemos una falda y una peluca te verías realmente "linda"

Tsuna: ¡C-claro que no!

Alice: como sea, ¡cierto! Tsuna, Leyla te manda saludos

Tsuna: gracias Leyla saludos para ti también

Alice: algo mas que decir Tsuna

Tsuna: por favor dejen de emparejarme con todos 

Todos: NUNCA **(con varios letreros de: "ARIBA EL 2718" "SI AL YAOI" "ME ENCANTA EL FEMTSUNA" "TSUNA ES KAWAINESCO")**

Alice: Bye 


	4. Chapter 4

**Zelink16**

**Tsuna: ¿No te gusto ni un poquito Uni cuando fueron al futuro?**

Uni es muy linda pero la prefiero como amiga

**Gokudera:¿Como seria la chica perfecta para ti?**

Gokudera: debe ser fuerte, cocinar rico, y le deben gustar los UMAS

Zelink: y también debe tener la misma obsecion por Tsuna que tu ¿no?

Gokudera: ¡Yo no estoy obsesionado con el Decimo! (bueno eso también ¬/¬)

**Reborn: ¿Como te convertiste en el mejor asesino del mundo?**

Reborn: con mucha practica y esfuerzo

**Yuki Kya**

**Yamamoto****...si te pudiera conseguir novia...ME INVITARIAS A TU BODA?**

Yamamoto: jajaja claro

**Gokudera, nunca te has imaginado a tsuna con un lindo vestido y una flor en el cabello para verlo muy lindo, si tuvieras que ir a alguna misión acompañado de tsuna (este vestido de mujer) le darías un beso para hacer una presentación falsa.**

Gokudera: no creo que eso llegue a pasar (de repente le empieza a sangrar la nariz)

Yuki: ¿estas bien?

Gokudera: si si solo me distraje en mis pensamientos

**Ne Squalo ...nunca en tu vida aunque sea solo por unos segundos has pensado en tener alguna novia? O futura esposa? Porque tengo una amiga que esta enamorada de ti (muestra a una chica atrás de ella toda roja)**

Squalo: por supuesto, pero por mi trabajo en Varia no me relaciono mucho, igual me gusta mi vida como esta

Yuki: y no la quieres? (señala a su amiga)

Squalo: no, me gusta mi vida como esta

Amiga: T_T ¡No me rendiré! (corre y abraza a Squalo)

Squalo: VOIIIII QUITAMELA DE ENSIMA (huye lejos)

**Colonello tu de verdad estas enamorado de Lal o de otra mujer? Porque tengo un par de amigas que se "mueren" por ti ((dando paso a unas chicas muy guapas peleando para ver quien se queda con Colonello)**

Colonello: a mi me gusta Lal y nadie puede remplazarla-kora, lo siento chicas

Chicas: TTmTT

Zelink: vamos no seas así, aunque sea un autógrafo

Colonello: esta bien-kora

Lal: Colonello ¡¿Qué estas…?!

Zelink: tu también Lal mira (le presenta a muchos chicos realmente guapos haciendo fila) ellos también se mueren por ti, aunque sea dales un autógrafo

Lal: b-bueno

Colonello: ¡Pero que! (un chico bien guapo se le acerca y provoca en ella un pequeño sonrojo) ¡Aléjate de ella-kora!

Zelink: jojojo alguien se puso celoso ¬v¬

**Giotto que opinas sobre tu yaoi con Tsuna el décimo vongola(kyyyaaaa ...((toda roja de la emoción)))...)**  
Giotto: opino que: ¡Que le pasa a la gente! ¡Acaso nos ven con cara de gays!

Yuki: no, pero Tsuna se ve tan lindo de mujer que los dos quedarían bien de pareja **(dice dejando un leve sonrojo en Giotto)**

Tsuna: ¡Que no soy mujer! **(hace un puchero)**

Yuki: *¬*

Giotto: **(derrame nasal)** tienes razón

**Giotto ...te gustaría ser mi novio ( lo ve a los ojos con determinación y con un brillo lindo)**

Giotto: esto… no gracias, por ahora no busco ninguna relación seria ¬¬U

**Layla**

**Byakuran: después del arco del futuro ¿que le sucedió a tu marca o es tatuaje de tu mejilla?**

Byakuran: el yo del pasado tadavia no tenia la marca

**Yamamoto:¿ Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo? por favor di que si.**

Yamamoto: esto…

Layla: Por favor (lo mira con ojos de perrito)

Yamamoto: bueno, esta bien

Layla: YUJU

**Tsuna:¿ Me darías tu autógrafo?... creo que tienes el record mundial de recibir disparos**

Tsuna: esta bien (le da su autógrafo)

Layla: gracias ^^

Tsuna: es muy triste ser reconocido de esa manera TmT ¡Y todo es por culpa de Reborn! (se hace bolita)

**Emina Megpoid-116**

**tsu-kun que se siente el que te comparen con una chica?, pero tengo que decirlo de chico o chica eres muy lindo! n/n**

Tsuna: es incómodo, a donde sea que voy todos me quedan mirando, bueno con las chicas no tengo problema, pero el otro día un chico se me quedo viendo y luego le empezó a sangrar la nariz ¡¿Porque a mi?! (se hace volita y llora en una esquina)

**una pregunta para yamamoto.. me enseñas a jugar baseball? si? onegai yamamoto-senpai! (junta las manos) ne?**

Yamamoto: jaja ¡Claro con gusto!

Emina: ¡Arigato, Yamamoto- sempai!

**Mukuro, si tienes una piña lo se!, porque o sino usas muchos fijador para que quede asi -u-**

Mukuro: mi cabello no para una piña y no utilizo fijador, mi cabello es hermoso a lo natural (pone una mano en su cabello y lo lanza para atrás)

Fran: pero sempai, que me dice de todos estos fijadores de cabello que encontré en el bote de basura (trae la evidencia)

Mukuro. ¡Eso no es mío! (nótese la mentira)

Fran: que egoísta es sempai, en vez de gastar todo ese dinero en su cabello debería ahorar para mudarnos de Kokuyo land.

**Ari Yuki**

**Byakuran te gusta asar tus malvaviscos? si es así te gusta ponerles mermelada o chocolate y te gustaría comerlos conmigo?**

Byakuran: por supuesto, y con nutella saben mejor ^^

**Kyoya alguna vez haz pensado que...bueno no se te gustaría sentar cabeza con alguien?**

Hibari: no

**Fran con quien te quedarías con alguno de los guardianes vongola o con el triste intento de príncipe que se hace llamar bel.**

Fran: con los guardianes, ellos son mejor que esa estúpida hada de los dientes que no se sabe cortar el serquillo

Bel: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! (saca los cuchillos)

Fran: nada Bel sempai

**Colonello si te subieran de rango o fueras mas fuerte a cambio de que hagas yaoi en vivo con quien estarías con adultreborn o con tsuna(se emociona mucho…kyyyyaaa!)**

Colonello: ¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa- Kora?!

Ari: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Colonello: ¡Estoy comprometido no puedo hacer eso-kora!

Ari: es cierto :/, pero a quien prefieres a Reborn o a Tsuna :3

Colonello: ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**Luce di Cielo**

**Reborn: ¿Haz pensado hacer negocios con productos GuardianesXTsuna? Creeme, las chicas pagarían bien por esas cosas.**

Reborn: ya lo estoy haciendo, y me pagan muy bien por ello

Tsuna: ¡Reborn ya detente! **(sale con un disfraz de maid que lo obligaron a ponerse)**

Asistente: Sawada-san regrese todavía no terminamos con la sesión de fotos

Tsuna: ¡NOOOO! **(lo llevan en contra de su voluntad)**

**Haru: entre Hibari y Gokudera ¿A quién prefieres? Deberías pasarte por esos fics, hay unos muy buenos :B**

Haru: prefiero a Tsuna-kun, Hibari-san da miedo y Gokudera-kun siempre me para fastidiando

Gokudera: porque me emparejan con esa mujer estúpida, ya eh leído esos fics

Haru: ¿piensas que no quedamos bien como pareja? (se pone algo triste)

Gokudera: ¡No! Esto … (con un leve sonrojo) ¡Miren! (todos voltean)

Luce: ¡Porque seguimos cayendo en ese truco!

**Tsuna: creo que deberías decidirte luego por Kyoko o Haru, porque de no ser así te seguirán -seguiremos- emparejando con tus guardianes XD**

Reborn: ella tiene razon ya decídete (le apunta con su pistola)

Tsuna: ¡Reborn no me presiones!

Luce: ¿y bien? ¬¬

Tsuna: no se, ambas son mis amigas y me duele verlas tristes

Luce: te propongo algo, para la siguiente entrevista nos dirás con quien te quedas, ok?

Tsuna: e-esta bien

**Gokudera: ¿Qué es lo que hace tan especial a Tsuna? ¿Por qué tienes esa obsesión con él? ;-;**

Gokudera: porque él es el mejor, se que llegara a ser un gran jefe de la mafia (con brillito en los ojos) y yo no tengo ninguna obsesión con el decimo, es solo respeto

Luce: en serio?

Gokura: en serio

**Anne di vongola**

**¿por que son malditamente sexis?! sí hasta tú tsuna, conozco a alguien que quiere matar a kyoko para tenerte 8D**

Tsuna: ¿en verdad nos consideran así?

Anne: por supuesto, que no ves los foros

Yamamoto: jaja gracias ^/^

Gokudera: es porque somos de la mafia

Hibari: no me importa

Mukuro: yo ya lo sabia

Ryohei: se los agradezco al EXTREMO

Lambo: todos arrodíllense ante el gran Lambo-san

**Hibari puedo secuestrarte para regalarte a una amiga que probablemente te haga su esclavo sexual? ouo**

Hibari: Kamikorosu

Anne: (corre por su vida)

**puedo ser la tatara tatara tatara abuela de tsuna? -Giotto te amo!- /**

Giotto: esto, no quiero una relación seria ahora, acepto tus sentimientos pero me temo que no, lo siento

Anne: no importa me quedo con G

G: ¡¿Qué?!

**Ramaxy18-chan**

**Ryohei, si tuvieras que elegir que harias: dejar el club de boxeo o ir de compras con Lussuria?**

Ryohei: ¡Nunca dejaría el club de boxeo! ¡Prefiero ir de compras con Lussuria al EXTREMO!

Lussuria: te estaré esperando ;) (pero Ryohei se escapa de Lussuria AL EXTREMO)

**Byakuran, tengo unos Marvadiscos en casa, vendrias a buscarlos?**

Byakuran: ¡Claro! (se va corriendo a su casa)

Ramaxy: si, ven ven (mirada sádica) (lo espera con una jaula)

**Enma, todos saben que te gusta Chrome(te sonrojaste cuando te salvo en el manga), como te le confesarías?**

Enma: le diría que quiero hablar a solas con ella y luego le diría mis sentimientos

Ramaxy: eso quiere decir que te gusta :D

Enma: etto ¬/¬ ¡Miren! (todos voltean)

Ramaxy: ¡Se fue!

**Mukuro, no digo q tu cabello parezca piña, pero me pregunto, de que manera tu vez a tu cabello?**

Fran: el sempai no ve su cabello de otra manera, lo que pasa es que tiene un mal gusto

Mukuro: Kufufu Fran que te dije de meter en conversaciones privadas (le clava su tridente en su cabeza) ¡Y yo no tengo un mal gusto!

**Anle moto**

**Nana, ¿por que acepta a todos los que entran a su casa sin peguntas? pueden ser no se, mafiosos**

Nana: yo confió en Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun, todos sus amigos son mis amigos, además no creo que sean mafiosos

Anle: Clarooooo

**tsuna, sinceramente ¿que piensas de tu padre?¿y de los que creen que reborn es mejor padre que iemitsu? De hecho yo creo que Reborn es mejor tu padre que ese hombre**

Tsuna: Ninguno de ellos seria mejor padre, Oto-san me dejo a los 5 años (fue traumante para él) y Reborn me golpea cada 5 minutos.

Reborn: eso es cierto (lo golpea con Leon martillo)

Tsuna: ITAII

**hibari ¿puedo tomarme una foto contigo, Hibird y Roll?*w***

Hibari: ermmm ¬¬

Anle: vamos no seas asi (pone cara de perrito)

Hibari: esta bien ¬¬

Anle: SIII (saca la cámara)

**mukuro, ¿cuando te casas con chrome? ¿me dejarias ser la madirna de algo?**

Mukuro: todavía no estamos comprometidos

Chrome: Mukuro-sama TTmTT (se pone a llorar)

Mukuro: espera espera, dije "Todavía"

Chrome: O/O

Anle: ¿me dejas ser la madrina?

Mukuro: ermmmm bueno ¬/¬

Anle: SIIII

…

Dejen preguntas ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada Anne di vongola Feliz cumpleaños ¡Omedeto! Este capítulo está dedicado a ti :D

**anne di vongola**  
**Reborn... ¿violarías a Tsuna? es una de mis OTP -U-**

Reborn: nunca, no soy gay, es mejor torturarlo a la vieja escuela, vendiendo productos TsunaXGuardianes

Tsuna: ¡Reborn ya detente!

Reborn: es cierto, Feliz cumplaños Anne

Anne: Arigato ^^

**Díganme que sí harían trío 692718 y me dejarían ver 8D**

Tsuna/Hibari/MUkuro: ¡NUNCA!

Anne: ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños

Tsuna/Hibari/Mukuro: No

Anne: -_-, en ese caso me puedo tomar una foto con los 3

Tsuna: mmm no le veo lo malo, esta bien

Mukuro: Kufufu lo que sea por mis fans

Hibari: me da igual

Todos se ponen juntos frente a la cámara y se toman una foto

**Mukuro sin ofender, pero no me gusta como te vez con chrome... prefiero el como se ve con hibari**

Mukuro: Kufufu, bueno es tu opinión pero yo me quedo con mi Chrome

Chrome: O/O

Anne: no me parece ¬3¬

Mukuro: cierto, feliz cumpleaños

Anne : arigato ^^

**Chrome que se siente estar entre tanto macho sexy?**

Chrome: esto, bueno pues (se pone toda rojo) e-es m-muy, esto, como decirlo, me siento protegida

Anne: como te envidio ¬3¬

Chrome: cierto, Feliz cumpleaños

Anne: gracias ^^

**Giotto te seguiré acosando por lo que me quedé de vida e-é (es afirmación no pregunta)**

Giotto: ¡¿QUE! (Anne agarra unas esposas y se las coloca a ella y a Giotto)

Anne: Ahora no podrás escapar

Giotto: ¡AYUDA!

Minutos después la policía llega y les quita las esposas y Giotto huye lejos –por ahora-

**Nate-Awesome-Kirkland**

**Mukuro, Para tener un cabello largo y hermoso como el tuyo, que se hace?Cof*Ademas de durar varios años en Vindice*Cof**

Mukuro: mi cabello es hermoso a lo natural (con brillitos alrededor)

Fran: tienes que usar shampo y acondicionador Konsil, además de muchos productos para el cabello

Mukuro: Kufufu Fran en serio quieres morir (con una aura negra a su alrededor)

Nate: esto se va a poner feo -_-U

**G, Te casas conmigo? *Carita de perrito* Por favor! A mi no me importa que me insultes! Soy una masoquista! *Se le engancha en la pierna***

G: lo siento pero (no sabe que excusa poner) ¡Yo ya tengo novia!

Nate: eso no me lo creo (se aferra mas a su pierna)

G: ¡alguien quítemela!

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama**

**Giotto: ¿Por que rechazo a Taichou (Anne di Vongola)? ¿Que no sabe que se acaba de ganar a toda una Famiglia Mafiosa como enemiga? Y lo peor fue que... ¡La rechazo el dia antes de su cumpleaños! ¡Que malo es! ¡Le deberia dar vergüenza! D:**

Giotto: Lo siento, no sabia que era tu cumpleaños

Anne: (con lagrimitas en los ojos) en serio**?**

Gioto: si, de verdad, es mas ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños**?**

Nate: pidele que sea tu esclavo

Ankoku: pídele una cita

Gioto: una cita esta bien

Anne: bien, entonces tendremos una cita

Gioto: e-esta bien

**Dino: ¿Te casarias conmigo? *w* No acepto un no por respuesta. Además dudo que quieras a una acosadora -w-**

Dino: bueno, veras no busco pareja ahora

Ankuko: en ese caso me convertiré en tu acosadora *v*

**Reborn: ¿No quieres ser tutor de nuestra Famiglia?**

Reborn: claro, pero les digo que el entrenamiento será espartano

Ankuko: no te preocupes, somos fuertes

Reborn: esta bien, sere su tutor

Todos: Yoroshkuonegaishimas (hacen reverencia)

**Hibari: ¿A mi si me dejas secuestrarte? Tengo hamburguesas.**

Hibari: (Saca sus tonfas)

Ankuko: era una broma jaja (risa nerviosa)

**Fran, Hibari,Tsuna, Giotto, Belphegor, Mukuro, Gokudera, Reborn Adulto, Enma, Dino, Alaude, Lambo de 20 años en el Futuro: No me interesa la respuesta, por lo tanto no hay pregunta. Solo les dire que me los pienso secuestrar para la HardParty por el Cumpleaños de Taichou (Anne di Vongola), asi que -saca cloroformo, cuerdas, sacos y actas de matrimonio(?)- Nos vamos**

Todos: (mirándola nerviosos y tragando seco)

En la casa de Anne di Vongola, todos los admins y amigos de Anne estaban reunidos esperando a los estri, digo a los invitados de honor xD

Ankuko: ya llegue taicho, te traje tu regalo (empujando su caso con todos los mencionados amarrados de pies y manos)

Anne: Arigato, ahora si podemos comenzar (con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente)

Tsuna: ¡Espera! ¡No nos pueden hacer esto!

Anne: si podemos es mi cumpleaños

Tsuna: ¡oye tú di algo!

Aliceyuutsu: a mí no me mires, no es mi culpa que sean tan deseados por las chicas

Tsuna: ¡Ayúdenos!

Aliceyuutsu: vamos no seas asi, es su cumpleaños

Nate: aquí esta el pastel (apagan las luces, las velas eran las únicas que alumbraban el lugar)

Todos: (colocan a Giotto amarrado al costado de Anne y comienzan a cantar) Feliz cumplaños a ti, feliz cumplaños a ti, que los cumplas felices, feliz cumplaños a ti

Ankuko: pida un deseo taicho

Anne sopla las velitas y todo que a oscuras, desde afuera de la casa se puede oir a los "invitados de honor" gritando

Invitados de honor xD: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Al dia siguiente

Aliceyuutsu: vamos no estuvo tan mal

Todos se encontraban en posición fetal con un aura negra rodeándolos

Tsuna: nadie contara lo que paso ok

Todos: si

Anne: Giotto-kun, no te olvides de mi regalo (refiriéndose a la cita) vamos (se lo lleva jalándolo de la camisa ya que el pobre se encontraba al borde de caer en coma)

Aliceyuutsu: bueno eso es todo por hoy, feliz cumpleaños Anne di vongola, de parte de mi y todos los personajes de katekyo

Todos: feliz cumpleaños Anne

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

**CattivaRagazza**

**Shamal, Si siempre dices que solo curas mujeres por que siempre acabas curando a Hayato? me da que pensar**

Shamal: con Hayato es diferente, fue mi alumno, aunque preferiría atender a su hermana (de repente aparece Bianqui) ¡Bianchi-chan!

Bianchi: ¡PoisonCooking! (K.O. Shamal que fuera de combate)

**Gokudera, No he visto hasta ahora que te agrade ninguna mujer en la seria, y el único que te agrada y en el que muestras abierta confianza en un chico (Tsuna) ¿Motivo? Y la otra ¿Con todo lo que fumas cuanto de pulmones te quedan?  
**Gokudera: Como dije es respeto, el dia que lo conocí lo puse a prueba y me sorprendió bastante, el yudaime es increíble, no, más que increíble, es extraordinario, no, es…

Cattiva: si ya te entendimos, ¿y con respecto a tus pulmones?

Bianchi: esta yendo a un lugar donde lo ayudan a controlar su adicción (fumadores anónimos para ser más precisos xD)

Gokudera: ¡Aneki! (K.O. Gokudera está fuera de combate)

**Byakuran, Si Sho-chan fuera mujer saldrías con él? Saldrías con él aun si fuera hombre? Has soñado con un malvavisco gigante?**

Byakuran: etto, no sabría responderte a esas preguntas, son muy personales (de repente su cara se pone totalmente rojo), pero con respecto al malvavisco gigante, si sueño con malvaviscos todos los días ^^  
**Hibari, Por que en lugar de decir "te daré una paliza" dices "te morderé hasta la muerte"?**  
Hibari: mmm no lo eh pensado, lo tendré en cuenta

**DarkinocensDLT**  
**¿Tsuna? que pasa si Haru y Kyoko se convierten en Hombres...aun así elegirías a una de ellas en ese estado?**

Tsuna: ¡yo nunca saldría con hombres! (se pone rojo) serían mis amigos, nada mas

**Thania77**

**pregunta para Xanxus! ¿por que toma tanto?**

Xanxus: ¡me gusta beber escoria, algún problema!

Thania: no ninguno (responde nerviosa) **¿me permitiría ser miembro de varia, puedo matar a leviatan? **

Xanxus: mátalo primero y luego hablamos

Levi: ¡Boss! (llora en una esquina)

**Bel, de que color son sus ojos, es mejor un cuchillo o una pistola?**

Bel: shi shi shi, es un secreto. Y es obvio que un cuchillo es mejor que una pistola

Reborn: ¿quieres comprobarlo? (saca su pistola)

Bel: shi shi shi, cuando quieras chibi (saca sus cuchillos)

**Pregunta para Reborn ¿iría con migo a tomar un café? **

Reborn: claro, me gustaría una espresso

**¿alguna vez has estado enamorado?**

Reborn: esa respuesta es personal

**magi889**

**mukuro, ¿si te dieran a elegir a que te arreste vindice o hacer cosplay de piña y cantar la cancion de bob esponja cual escogerias?**  
Mukuro: esto… (en la puerta del set se encuentra vindence esperan su respuesta)

Fran: escoja el cosplay, no se preocupe shisho, yo me encargo de que nadie lo vea

Mukuro: Kufufu, en ese caso está bien

Magi: ¡muy bien! (da un silbido y varias personas visten a Mukuro de Piña) ¡Ahora, Mukuro! (enciende la música)

Mukuro: Vive en una piña debajo del mar

Fran/Magi: jajajjajaajaa

Magi: jajaja Fran estas grabando ;D

Fran: jajaja por supuesto (sujetando una cámara en su mano derecha) jajaj esto ira a Facebook y Youtube

Al dia siguiente…

Mukuro: Fran ¡¿Qué es esto?! (mukuro, con varias venitas en la sien, sujeta su laptop mostrándole el video colgado en Facebook)

Fran: vamos shisho, es un excito, está en el top de las mas vistos en youtube

Mukuro: ¡¿QUE?! (conmas venitas en la sien)

Fran: y mire tiene como 420315056 likes y 120035 comentarios (señalándole el video en Facebook) hasta vindence le ah dado un Like

Mukuro: ¡CAMBIO FORMA!

Magi: pobre Fran -_-U

**hibari ¿a ti te gustan los animales? porque 1)tienes a hibird, 2)tienes a roll y 3)te llevas bien con uri**

Hibari: si, me gustan los animales, especialmente los pequeños

**tsuna ¿que pasaria si te despiertas un dia convertido en chica?¿queharias?**

Tsuna: me escondería para que nadie me viera

Magi: yo que tu aprovecharía mi forma de chica para trollear gente

Tsuna: (pensativo) puede ser, ¡Espera, ¿Qué estoy diciendo?!

**Levi ¿por que andas como sirviente de Xanxus si ni siquiera te presta atención? además ¿eres masoquista o que?  
**Levi: el Boss es un persona asombrosa, y como su mas fiel sirviente siempre estaré a sus servicios

Bel: shishishi, pues por la forma en la que el Boss te trata, yo diría que eres adicto al masoquismo

Levi: ¡Callate!

**reborn ¿es divertido toru... es decir enseñarle a tsuna a ser un buen jefe de la mafia? y ¿me podrias enseñar tus tecnicas porque tengo un conocido que no aprende?**

Reborn: claro que es divertido "enseñar" a Tsuna

Magi: ¿me podrias enseñar?

Reborn: claro, primero si no te hace caso (Agarra a Tsuna del brazo) le retuerces el brazo asi

Tsuna: ITAIII

Magi: ya veo (tomando apuntes)

Reborn: y todavía hay mas técnicas

Tsuna: NOOOOO

**sawako1827**

**gokudera, si tsuna se te confesara, aceptarias sus sentimientos?*-***

Gokudera: ¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?! (rojo como un tomate)

**gokudera: sentis algo por haru?**

Gokudera: no siento nada por esa mujer estúpida

Haru: en serio? (con ojos de perrito)

Gokudera: esto… ¬/¬

**hibari: jugarias videojuegos con mi hermana? **

Hibari: no puedo, tengo trabajo en el comité de disiplina, además no me gustan las multitudes

**hibari: si llegaran a secuestrar a Hibird y la unico forma de salvarlo es hacer yaoi con tsuna, lo harias?**

Hibari: te mordería hasta la muerte (con una aura amenazadora)

**bel: harias cosplay de rin y len kagamine con tu hermano, a cambio de $100000000000? xDDD**  
Bel: shishishi, yo nunca…

Mammon: ¡El acepta!

Bel: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Nunca haría eso!

Mammon: ya es tarde, ya acepte el dinero (contando todo el dinero que le dieron)

*Cosplay de Rin y Len por Bel y Rasiel próximamente*


	7. Chapter 7

MATENMEEEEEEE (se que hay muchos voluntarios) ¡Me siento horrible! Ayer eh estado todo el dia enferma, pero por ustedes lo que sea, aquí les traigo mas preguntas ^^

**pinkus-pyon**

**Tsuna, entre Dino oh Ryohei ¿a quien consideras un mejor hermano mayor?**

Tsuna: ambos son geniales hermanos mayores, Dino-san me ayuda mucho y yo lo considero un hermano mayor y Oni-san es una persona admirable

**Fran si tuvieras que elegir entre Mukuro y Bel ¿a quien elegirías?  
**Fran: a ninguno, el Shisho tiene un peinado extraño como Bel-sempai

Bel/Mukuro: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! (sacan cajas vongola)

**Tsuna si te convirtieras en mujer ¿a quien de tus guardianes o de vongola escogerías como pareja? y tendrías que elegir a fuerzas porque eso sería la única cura para volverte a tu forma normal.**  
Tsuna: buscaría otra manera de volver a ser hombre, no involucraría a nadie

**Squalo si pudieras cambiarías de jefe por uno menos abusivo o siempre seguirías ah Xanxus?**  
Squalo: ¡¿Se puede cambiar de jefe?! ¡DONDE FIRMO! (con estrellitas en los ojos sosteniendo una pluma)

**Guardianes, varia, arcobalenos en su forma adulta, y demás integrantes de Vongola, si Tsuna fuera mujer ¿ustedes pelearían por su amor? porque imaginen Tsuna con sus mejillas sonrojadas cabello largo y suave, ojos grandes y brillosos con sus pestañas largas, un traje de maid con orejas de gato. XD**  
Gokudera: ¡Peleare por el Yudaime! (activa sistema S.I.A.)

Reborn: pagaran bien por fotos de Tsuna como maid (saca su pistola)

Squalo: VOIIII NO ME INTERESA ESA ESOCRIA, SOLO QUIERO PELEAR (saca su espada)

Ryohei: ¡Esto es muy EXTREMO!

Mukuro: (cara de pedo bear) (saca tridente)

Hibari: (saca sus tontas)(él solo quiere pelear)

Verde: me gustaría usarlo como conejillo de indi… digo para mis experimentos (activa todos los moscas que tiene)

Xanxus: ¡NO ME DEJAN DORMIR ESCORIA! (despertaron a Xanxus que dormía pacíficamente) (saca sus pistolas)

Vindence: es nuestro (sacan las cadenas)

Tsuna: ¡PORQUE A MI! TTmTT

Aliceyuutsu: esto se pondrá feo -_-U

***las siguientes imágenes no se pudieron emitir por daños al establecimiento***

**Emina Megpoid-116******

gomen tsuna-kun no era para mal! *mira a tsuna y se le enciende una ampolleta* te invito un helado para que no estés mal, ne?... pero me tendrás que responder algunas preguntas!, como por ejemplo... *junta las manos* ¿serias la pareja del baile de mi amiga, porfis?! ;w;  
Tsuna: e-esta bien

Emina: ¡Genial, ya tienes pareja, amiga!

Tsuna: ¡Solo por esta vez! (con un leve sonrojo)

Amiga: que bueno (con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente)(escondiendo las esposas)

**gokudera-kun hay que salir a buscar mas UMAS!, segun vi de un sitio van a ser visto luego! *se ajusta sus goggles para ver mejor* y aparte prepare el almuerzo! *muestra una canasta llena de cosas para comer* pero hay que llevar a tsuna-kun con nosotros para que no este triste! n.n/**

Gokudera: Muy bien (también poniéndose sus goggles) ¡Vamos a casar UMAS!

Emina: ¡Si! (saca de quien sabe donde una jaula del tamaño de un oso)

**ja! lo sabia!,** **arigato, fran-kun! gracias a ti tengo la prueba de que mukuro es un obsesionado con su peinado, que no tiene mucho estilo *usa una olla de casco para evitar posibles ataques, junto con una salten* y que es un avaro ya que no ahorra para que tengan un mejor lugar para estar! ;w;**  
Fran: el shisho es un egoísta egosentrico

Emina: lo se, es un creido

Fran: con mal estilo y un estúpido peinado

Emina: no piensa en los demas

Mukuro: Kufufu (con varias venitas en la sien) ¡¿Qué están diciendo?!

Fran/Emina: (huyen lejos)

****corre rapidamente con un cartel que dice "yamamoto-senpai es el mejor en baseball! n.n/, gambatte!"****

Yamamoto: jajaja ¡Arigato! ^^

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama**

**Giotto, ¿Que tal la cita con Taichou? -saca pluma y libreta - Cuenta detalles.  
**Giotto: fue divertido, primero fuimos a comer helados, luego al cine y por ultimo al parque de diversiones

Anne: pero Giotto-kun se mareo en la montaña rusa

Giotto: si, fue muy fuerte para mi -_-U

**Squalo, ¿Como le haces para mantener tan bonito tu cabello? Te tengo envidia :I  
**Squalo: siempre cuido mi cabello, lo lavo cada dia y trato de evitar el estrés

Lussuria: pero últimamente el capitán está perdiendo mucho cabello, miren (trae el cepillo de Squalo lleno de cabellos plateados)

Squalo: VOIIIII DEJA MIS COSAS EN PAZ LUSSURIA

Lussuria: mire, se le han caído mas cabellos (recoge cabellos del suelo) ¡Te dije que usaras el casco que te di! (le coloca a la fuerza el casco que uso en Haru Haru Interview)

Squalo: VOIIII QUITAME ESO DE ENCIMA (se le caen mas cabellos)

**Todos ¿quienes son todos? Owo. ¡Muchas Gracias por felicitar a Taichou! ¡Son muy amables y mas por aceptar la "invitacion" a la fiesta! **

Aliceyuutsu: yo responderé eso. Depende de la situación, por ejemplo, en tu anterior Review mencionaste a Tsuna, Fran, Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera, entre otros, como eran bastantes puse "todos" para resumir. También puedo referirme al público u otros personajes.

**Kairy-Hitsugaya**

**Gokudera, ¿de donde sacas la dinamita? Aun me sorprendo cuando aparecen. XD  
**Gokudera: como miembro de la mafia estoy entrenado para ocultar toda la dinamita que sea posible en mi cuerpo

Kairy: pero, ¿no es incómodo?

Gokudera: a veces

Kairy: ¿Cuál es el lugar más incómodo donde guardas la dinamita? (lo mira pícaramente)

Gokudera: (rojo como un tomate) ¡N-NO voy a responder eso! (cruza los brazos en forma de X)  
**Presidente del Comite Disciplinario Hibari Kyoya -Hace una reverencia a forma de saludo.- Se que para usted solo soy una simple desconocida y probablemente entre en su "estandar" de hervibora( por cierto las apariencias engañan) -Le sonrie.- Pero aun sabiendo que muchas han sido rechazadas, no me voy a achantar y voy a declararme a usted. -Se sonroja levemente.- Aceptaria ser mi pareja y "Alfa"? No pido inmediatamente una respuesta, pero, me haria bastante feliz. -Sonrie ampliamente dejando ver un par de hoyuelos y un lindo sonrojo.-**

Hibari:… no busco una relación seria

Kairy: como dije no busco una respuesta ahora, pero tenme en cuenta ¿si? (le guiña el ojo)

Hibari: bueno (con una gotita en el sien)

**Zelink16 **

**Tsuna, ¿que piensas de los fics donde te ponen algun hermano o hermana que te sobreprotege?**

Tsuna: creo que reflejan cómo me ve la gente junto con mis amigos

**¿me podrias prestar a Natsu un fin de semana porfis? (pone cara de borrego a punto de morir)  
**Tsuna: no lo se, que dirá Natsu

Zelink: esta de acuerdo, mira (Natsu se acurruca en su pierna) ¡ves, le agrado!

Tsuna: mmm esta bien, pero lo cuidas

Zelink: ¡Te lo prometo! (se va feliz con Natsu en sus brazos)

**¿Que piensas de verdad de Enma? eh visto como lo miras asi que a mi no me engañas **

Tsuna: creo que Enma es como un hermano, como ambos somos jefes y nos parecemos un poco, nos comprendemos y nos apoyamos mutuamente, es como el hermano que nunca tuve

Zelink: SNIF SNIF ¡Eso fue hermoso! TTmTT (con un pañuelos en su mano)

**Enma, Kyaa te adoro y me gustan muchos tus ojos pero mi pregunta para ti es ¿Que sientes de verdad por Tsuna? porque la otra vez los vi muy juntitos debajo de un arbol**  
Emma: (tartamudea) ¡j-juntos bajo un árbol! ¡D-de que esas hablando! (se tranquiliza) creo que Tsuna es como un hermano mayor o un sempai, es un gran amigo

**Gokudera, Yo se cocinar muy bien todo tipo de comida y desde pequeña me han metido a clases de auto defensa y todo ese tipo de cosas asi que soy fuerte y también me gustan los UMAS y tambien quiero a Tsuna es tan lindo asi que aceptarias tener una cita conmigo?**  
Gokudera: no lo se ¬¬, es tentadora tu oferta

Zelink: por favor (junta las manos suplicando)

Gokudera: esta bien

**Hibari, Como ya dije desde pequeña eh sido entrenada y tambien a mi me gusta mucho todo eso asi que ¿te gustaria tener una pelea conmigo algun dia?**  
Hibari: ¿eres fuerte?

Zelink: ¡Si!

Hibari: bien (Saca sus tonfas) peleamos

***las siguientes imágenes no se pudieron transmitir porque Hibari y Zelink destruyeron el set en plena entrevista***

Aliceyuutsu: ¡Me tienen que pagar las reparaciones! _

**Lal, Eres genial! admiro como eres fuerte y madura y además eres una gran mujer, quisiera que fueras mi maestra onegai (con orejas y cola de neko bajas para dar mas ternura)**

Lal: esto… (Con una gotita en el sien)

Colonnello: no te lo recomiendo, te arrepentirás

Zelink: en serio?

Colonnello: créeme (pone una mano en su hombro y agacha la cabeza) sigue mi sabio consejo

Lal: ¡¿insinúas que soy una mala maestra?! (Truena los nudillos y un fondo en llamas aparece detrás de ella)

Colonnello: ¡maldición! (huye lejos)

Lal: ¡Vuelva acá bastardo! (lo persigue con un rifle)

**Giotto, esta duda la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo... si cuando te fuiste de Italia a Japon y paso todo ese tiempo es obvio que debiste de haber estado con alguna mujer para que tu sangre llegara hasta Tsuna asi que dime ¿quién es?**

Guiotto: eso es información personal (con un sonrojo)

**shizuka-san **

**hibari, si apareciera de la nada y te dijera que estoy embarazada y tengo pruebas de que eres el padre... ¿que harias?  
**Hibari: … ¡Miren! (señala a una esquina y todos voltean) (huye lejos)

Shizuka: ¡Volvimos a caer! T.T

**reborn, ¿cuanto me costaria tener un dia entero a tsuna para mi?... con derecho a todo...**  
Reborn: $100000 y con intereses

Shizuka: mmmm ¡Esta bien! (le entrega el dinero)

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

Shizuka: vamos Tsuna-kun (le pone un collar de perro y se lo lleva en contra de su voluntad)

**hibari, si hibird se me acercara a mi o a otra chica sin que lo obliguen... ¿que pensarias de la chica?**  
Hibari: pensaría que se lleva bien con los animales

Shizuca: ¿y no pensarías nada mas? (mirada picara)

Hibari: no

**tsuna, eres muy lindo y perdona lo de los fics pero... ¡¿saldrias conmigo en una cita si juro no intentar nada?!... (casi nada)**  
Tsuna: ¿prometes no hacer nada?

Shizuka: lo prometo

Tsuna: mmmm … está bien

Shizuka: muy bien ^^(cruzando los dedos y escondiendo su mano detrás de su espalda)

**mukuro, eh intentado hacerme tu peinado pero no puedo, ¿como le haces?  
**Mukuro: Kufufu es un secreto…

Fran: (lo interrumpe) utiliza un montón de fijador de cabello y gel, además tienes que tener una piña como modelo para moldear el cabello del shisho

Mukuro: ¡Callate estúpido mocoso! (le clava su tridente en la cabeza)

**reborn, ¿de donde sacas tanta genialidad?**

Rebon: tantos años como hitman me han dado un sexto sentido

**anne di vongola  
**

**Hibari y Mukuro, ¿harian yaoi? *-* y como se que me van a mandar al cuerno con esa pregunta xD**  
Hibari/Mukuro: ¡NO!

Anne: ya lo sabia T_T

**Hibari y Mukuro, ¿cantarian sakura addiction? *u* yo se que a sus fans les encanta ver eso xD**  
Hibari/Mukuro: ¡nunca con él! (señalándose cada uno)

**¿puedo ser la madrina de algo en la boda de alguien? 8D**  
Todos: ¡NO!

Anne: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Tsuna: después de lo que paso en tu fiesta, no gracias (en posición fetal, con un aura negra y recordando momentos traumantes)

Anne: malvados ¬3¬ ¡Igual estaré presente en su boda! ¡Aunque tenga que colarme!

**¿se ganarian la vida de strippers si fuera necesario? por que estoy segura que les hiria mejor que como mafiosos ewe**

Tsuna: ¡D-de que estas hablando! ¡Nunca haríamos algo como eso! (totalmente rojo)

Anne: pero deberían, pagarían bien por ello…

Todos: JAMAS (formando una X con sus brazos)

**anle moto**

**Mukuro, en serio ¿que es lo que planeas con Tsuna? Digo que eso de "poseer su cuerpo" se da ha mal interpretaciones sabias**

Mukuro: Kufufu, yo solo quiero poseer su cuerpo para apoderarme la mafia

**Reborn ¡soy tu hija perdida! ok. no es cierto, pero mi pregunta es ¿como serias si fueras padre?**

Reborn: te entrenaría para que seas una gran hitman como yo

Anle: (pensativa) ¡SOY TU HIJA! ¡ENTRENAME! (se lanza encima de Reborn)

**Mamon ¿que eres?¿hombre o mujer?**

Mammon: págame y te lo digo

Anle: ¡Bien! (le entrega su dinero)

Mammon: mas…

Anle: (le da mas dinero)

Mammon: mas

Anle: (le da mas dinero)

Mammon: mas

Anle: ¡Es todo lo que tengo! (mira deprimida su billetera)

Mammon: lastima, no es suficiente (se desvanece y se lleva su dinero)

Anle: ¡Mi dinero! T.T


	8. Chapter 8

**Emina Megpoid-116******

Tsuna, que pasaría si dañaras a alguien muy preciado sin que te dieras cuenta?, puedes salir con mi amiga? que osino no la vivo para la proxima ;w;

Tsuna: haría todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas y para no volver a hacerle daño. ¡Y no, no saldré con tu amiga, no más citas a ciegas! (recordando su anterior cita con una fan loca)

**gokudera me acompañarías a casar UMAS?, es que mis amigos no me quieren acompañar por que estaremos en una carpa, malditos hombres que solo buscan comodidad y televisión ¬¬*... Me acompañas? onegai! (pone ojitos del gato con botas), aparte ya tengo muchas cosas para comer! (muestra varias cosas)**

Gokudera: ¡cuando quieres! (saca un radar detector de UMAS de quien sabe donde xD)

**esta dicho mukuro tienes peinado de piña! (saca una piña real y se la entrega a mukuro) para que el peinadito no este tan solito xDDD**

Mukuro: ¡Cambio forma!

Emina: (huye lejos)

**fran, me enseñarías a aguantar tanto dolor?, no es para mi sino para mi amigo que por lo que me hizo sentir demasiado dolor... jejejej**

Fran: no deberías preguntarme a mi, sino a Tsuna-sempai, el si que sufre a diario, tantos disparos de Reborn-sempai lo han hecho resistente

Reborn: eso es cierto (le dispara a Tsuna)

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

**Franbel**

**Fran, ¿Te gusta Bel?**

Fran: porque debería gustarme ese intento de príncipe ¬¬

Bel: shi shi shi ¡¿Qué has dicho ranita?! (saca cuchillos)

**Fran, ¿Te gustaría tener novia? De ser asi, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? *A***

Fran: (con una gotita en el sien) no gracias, no puedo, mi trabajo con los Varia me lo impide (es muy peligroso)

Franbel: ya veo TTmTT

**Bel, ¿A ti te gusta Fran? Digo, con eso de que siempre lo molestas, yo no creo que sea sólo por diversión ewe**

Bel: shi shi shi ¡¿Cómo me va a gustar esa estúpida rápida?! ¡No soy gay como Lussuria!

Lussuria: ¡Que malo eres Bel-chan! ¡Deberías ser más bueno conmigo! (le giña el ojo)

Bel: ¡Aléjate!

Lussuria: que frio eres B-E-L-C-H-A-N (lo acosa)

Bel: ¡Aléjate de mí! (huye lejos)

Lussuria: ¡Esperameee! (corre tras de él)

Fran: eso dejara un trauma en Bel-sempai

**Mukuro, ¿Te gustaría enseñarme a usar los caminos del infierno? *O***

Mukuro: kufufu podría pero necesitas un ojo como el mio (señala su ojo rojo)

Franbel: ¡Maldicion!

**Mukuro, ¿Ves a Fran como tú hijo?**

Mukuro: (se pone serio) Fran es mas como un hermanito, puede ser molestoso y maleducado, pero es como un hermanito menor para todo Kokuyo

Fran: ahora que esta sentimental le diré esto, shisho, lo siento pero rompí su tridente mientras jugaba con el (trae su tridente rojo por la mitad)

Mukuro: ¡Mi tridente! ¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Cambio Forma! (con llamas en los ojos)

**paz ds xzb**

**Pregunta para coronello: ¿Tiene algun especial el numero uno que siempre lleba en su cabeza?**

Colonnello: en realidad no, solo lo uso porque me queda bien (lol)

**¿porque se pelearon el y lal en el manga (cuando deciden suspender la boda)?**

Colonnello: Esto… bueno, es una larga historia (a su lado esta Lal con varias venitas en la sien)

Lal: cuando salimos para hablar sobre ese asunto, se puso a coquetear con alguien cuando me distraje (lo mira con ira)

Colonnello: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella se me acerco, yo no hice nada!-kora

Lal: ¡Mentira! (lo cachetea hasta dejarlo inconsciente)

**¿duelen los golpes de Lal?**

Colonnello: si, y mucho TT_TT

**en el manga, en el momento en el que se volvio adulto, de la nada saco una super gigantesca arma ¿de donde la saco?**

Colonnello: Me la trajeron Iemitsu y Lal

**Lal: ¿que es lo que mas te gusta de Colonello?**

Lal: (roja como un tomate) ¡¿Q-Que tipo de pregunta es esa?!

Colonnello: Cierto Lal, yo también quiero saber-kora

Lal: ¡E-es un completo idiota!, pero (se sonroja) debo admitir que es alguien fuerte y una gran persona

Colonnello: Lal (se sonroja)

Paz: ¡Hay que tierno! X3

Lal: (Realmente roja) ¡Silencio! ¡Colonnello, ya hiciste los ejercicios que te dije que hicieras!

Colonnello: ¡E-esto, no!

Lal: ¡Ponte a entrenar de una vez! (le dispara con un rifle)

**Reborn:¿estas orgulloso de Tsuna?¿y de Dino?**

Reborn: algo, han progresado mucho ambos, pero sé que pueden dar más de ellos, son hábiles, pueden lograrlo

Tsuna: Reborn, sabía que no eras tan malo TvT

Dino: en serio me has conmovido Reborn TTmTT

Reborn: no se crean, siguen siendo los patéticos alumnos que fueron al principio (les empieza a disparar con su pistola)

**Fon: ¿Acaso eres el padre de Hibari o su hermano mayor?¿por que son tan parecidos?**

Fon: no tenemos ningún parentesco, pero, a mi también me sorprende nuestro parecido, probablemente seamos familia y no lo se

**Verde:¿Por que tu nombre es igual que tu pasificador?¿es considencia?**

Verde: si, es pura coincidencia, creo, ¡O tal vez sea algo que va más allá de la comprensión humana! (con estrellitas en los ojos) ¡Debo investigarlo! (corre a su laboratorio

**¿Por que tanto odio hacia Reborn?**

Verde: no nos llevamos bien, (se cruza de brazos) desde el momento que lo vi lo odie, somos realmente opuestos

Reborn: es la primera ves que concuerdo contigo, Verde (ambos se lanzan miradas de odio con chispitas a lo tipo anime)

**Skull:¿Tantos golpes de Reborn te an degado trauma?**

Skull: JA ¡No me hagas reir! ¡Se necesita mas que eso para asustarme!

Reborn: ¡Esclavo! (saca su pistola)

Skull: ¡R-Reborn-sempai! ¡NO ME GOLPEE POR FAVOR! (se hace bolita y tiembla)

Reborn: era una broma

**Viper:¿por que puedes volar aveces?**

Mammon: para empezar mi nombre el Mammon, no Viper, segundo puedo volar porque eso también es parte de mis poderes de ilusionista

**Uni ¿que fue lo que te digo Gamma en el futuro antes de que "murieran"?**

Uni: (todos miran a Uni escuchando atentamente) Es un secreto (Todos Plop)

**Leyla Cristina**

**Gokudera: que harias si una loca fan te secuestraria (notese que soy yo la que te secuestraria ._.) y te quitaria tus armas y te ataría obligándote a vivir con ella? cx**

Gokudera: Buscaría la forma de escapar

Leyla: no te será tan fácil (risa malvada)

*la entrevista no pudo continuar porque Gokudera fue secuestrado*

**bel: me gusta cuando te emparejan con Chrome, cual es tu opinion sobre ella?**

Bel: es muy linda, pero no es lo suficiente para un príncipe

**tsuna: Si tendrias que escoger entre salvar a Haru y kyoko (solo una) a cual salvarias?**

Tsuna: entre salvar a Kyoko-chan o Haru-chan,… ¡Esto!

Haru/Kyoko: (lo miran esperando una respuesta)

Tsuna: ¡Esto…! (es mucha presión para él) ¡Miren! (todos voltean excepto Leyla)

Tsuna: JUM ¡Yo no caeré en eso! (cruza los brazos)

**Mukuro: porque eligiste a ken y chizuka como tus acompañantes?**

Mukuro: Kufufu, cuando los vi sabía que eran especiales, y tenia razón, al final se volvieron mis mejores amigos y aliados

Ken/Chikusa: ¡Mukuro-sama! TTvTT

**Chrome, ¿Podemos hacer un intercambio de cuerpos? Me gusta mucho tu personaje cx**

Chrome: Necesitaría la autorización de Mukuro-sama

**Kyoko, ¿Es Haru tu mejor amiga?**

Kyoko:Si, ¡Haru es mi mejor amiga!

Haru: ¡Yo también creo lo mismo, Kyoko-chan!

**Ginger, ¿Porque te pusiste en el bando de byakuran?**

Ginger: mi plan era ganarme su confianza para luego derrotarlo y apoderarme de Millfiore, ya sabes lo que dicen: cerca tus amigos y más cerca de tus enemigos

Leyla: pero tu plan no salió como lo planeaste ¬¬

Ginger: no me lo recuerdes (con un aura negra)

**Fran, Tu voz es muy sexy cx HAY QUE HACER UN DUETO**

Fran: ¡Si! ¡Hay que cantar Sakura Adiction!

**Ken, ¿que sientes por Chrome? D:**

Ken: es un idiota, todo lo que hace es sentarse en una esquina y decir "Mukuro-sama" cuando esta deprimida

Leyla: en algunos capítulos te ves muy preocupado por ella cuando estaba muy deprimida, hasta le compraste mucha comida

Ken: (con un leve sonrojo) E-era mi trabajo alimentar a esa tonta (un poco mas sonrojado)

**skull, ¿porque siempre tienes ese casco en la cabeza?!**

Skull: Antes de convertirme en arcobaleno era reconocido por ser un profesional en motocrós, este casco representa lo que soy, además es mi casco favorito y me queda bien

**Mammon, ¿Sientes algo por bel? o.0**

Mammon: no, nada

**Diana-Bardales**

**bel, si fuera chica Mammon ¿estarias con ella?**

Bel: shishishi probablemente, pero es más divertido fastidiarla

Mammon: (con un leve sonrojo)

**lal quisieras tener un hijo con colonello?**

Lal/Colonnello: ¡¿QUE?! (Rojos AL EXTREMO)

Colonnello: ¡Esto..Bueno! ¡N-no hemos pensado aun en eso!

Lal: ¡Cierto! ¡Es demasiado pronto como para pensar en eso!

Diana: pero se pueden proyectar de aquí a un par de años, ustedes dos, junto con un bebe, porque hay una imagen en la que ustedes aparecen abrazando a un bebe Tsuna

Lal: ¡N-no creo que sea lo mas conveniente pensar en eso, "ahora"!

Colonnello: ¡Cierto! jaja ¡Qué tontería ¿no?!-kora

Lal: …

Colonnello: ¿Lal?

Lal: ¡¿Qué?! ¡A si, es una tontería! ¬/¬

Diana: Tu silencio dice lo contrario ¬v¬

Lal: ¡Callate! ¡No responderé a eso! ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**rebon te gustaba luce?**

Reborn: No lo se, Luce era muy linda pero nunca llegue a sentir al mas por ella (con un leve sonrojo)

**i pin cuando estes mas grande te le confesaras a hibari?**

I-pin: ¡C-Confesarme a H-Hibari-san! ¡MMMM! (Bomba Pinzu cuenta regresiva)

**lussuria ERE GAY o affeminado?**

Lussuria: Esas cosas no se dicen en público (haciendo un gesto con la mano)

**hibari si algun dia hibird no vuelve y pasan semana que harias?**

Hibari: enviaría a todo el comité de disciplina a buscarlo por todo namimori

**squalo alguna vez has meditado en no gritar demasiado? por q eso genera estres y el estres... HACE CAER EL CABELLO**

Squalo: ¡Para nada, Además gritar me ayuda a ayuda a des estresarme!

**Rhyohei si algun dia te casaras con tu ya sabes quien? tenfrias un hijo q tambien gritara: EXTREMO?**

Rhyohei: ¡Tener un hijo con…! (se pone rojo como un tomate) ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO EXTREMO! (imaginándose a un mini Rhyohei gritando EXTREMO)

**hibari yo se q te gusta chrome en secreto por que como explicas tu yo del futuro quien la salvo?**

Hibari: la salve porque la necesitábamos para completar los anillos volgola

Diana: ¿y porque no le dejaste el trabajo a alguien mas?

Hibari: no confió en esos herbívoros

**alaude te casarías conmigo? **

Alaude: ¡NO!

**que piensas del parecido entre tu hibari y fon?**

Alaude: Creo que no es del todo coincidencia, tal vez tengamos algún parentesco

**mukuro si tuvieras q salvar a crhome y la unica opcion el bailar el ganma style lo harias?**

Mukuro: si, lo haría, aunque sea vergonzoso

**mammon si te darian 100000000000 dolares solo por abrasar a bel por 10 segundo lo arias**

Mammon: mmm… con todo e intereses?

Diana: claro

Mammon: está bien, pero que sea rápido…

Diana: ¿y bien?

Mammon: ¡Primero el dinero! (le da el dinero)

Diana: ¡Ahora hazlo! (detrás de ellas aparece Bel, pero Mammon crea una ilusión para poner todo el lugar a oscuras) ¡Oye!

Mammon: (vuelven las luces) Listo, ya esta

Diana: ¡Oye ese no era el trato!

Mammon: el trato era que abrasaría a Bel, nunca dijiste que debías de verlo

Diana: … fuck (cara de pockerface)

**crhome ¿aceptarías un cita con mukuro? claro por propia voluntad**

Chrome: ¡una cita con Mukuro-sama! (se pone roja) esto… s-si

**bianchi que te hizo tu ex novio para que lo odiarias hasta la muerte?**

Bianchi: me engaño con otra mujer, ¡eso es imperdonable! (de repente aparece Lambo de 10 años en el futuro)

Lambo: ¡Maldición!

Bianchi: ¡ROMEOOOO! ¡POISON COOKING! (K.O. Lambo que fuera de combate)

**¿alguna vez fallaste y probaste tu propio poison cooking?**

Bianchi: una vez, pero no fue nada serio ya que tenía el antídoto. Una buena mafiosa siempre debe tener el antídoto de sus venenos

**Fran te cae Chrome y la consideras como una hermana? porque ambos son aprendices de mukuro y muy cercanos**

Fran: si, me cae bien Chrome-sempai, a veces practicamos juntos, y nos sentamos para charlar del Shisho

**Chrome te gusta tocar el tema de tu antigua tú ósea nagi?**

Chrome: no (con un aura negra) esos fueron los peores años de mi vida

Diana: ¿Por qué?

Chrome: además de estar siempre sola y luego ser atropellada por salvar a un gatito, también mis padres me abandonaron en mi lecho de muerte (con una aura mas negra que la anterior y haciéndose bolita en su asiento)

**Colonnello como es q te enamoraste perdidamente de lal?**

Colonnello: no fue amor a primera vista, a pesar de que siempre me paraba pegando nos volvimos muy cercanos y comprendí que ella se comportaba de esa manera porque quería que fuera alguien fuerte. Luego empecé a sentir algo mas por ella y al final me di cuenta que quería protegerla a toda costa-kora

Diana: ¡que tierno-desu! X3

**Bel, ¿Qué prefieres, salir con Mammon o raparte el pelo?**

Bel: Salir con Mammon

Mammon: ¬/¬ (son un leve sonrojo)

**gokudera bailarias el ganma style para salvar a tsuna ?**

Gokudera: ¡Lo que sea por el décimo!

**squalo te cortarias el pelo pero bien cortito con la intención de salvar a Xanxus?**

Squalo: ¡Nunca! ¡Que se muera ese bastardo!

Xanxus: JUM, igual no necesito ser salvado por un Estúpido-Tiburón-Calvo

Squalo: VOIIIII ¿QUE DIJISTE?

Xanxus: ¡NO ME MOLESTES! (dispara contra Squalo cortando un poco de su pelo)

Squalo: VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I ESTA SI ME LA PAGARAS INFELIZ

*las siguientes imágenes no se pudieron trasmitir porque tiene contenido violente*

**hibari posarías sexi para revistas con la intención de remodelar Namimori o rescatar a hibird de un incendio sin tener armas y la única opción seria esa?**

Hibari: ya estoy harto de este tipo de preguntas (suena la música que aparece cuando hibari se enoja) (saca sus tonfas)

Diana: p-pero (temblando)

Hibari: Kamikorosu

Diana: NOOOOO

**Squalo por que te pintaste el pelo de color blanco y por que no de otro color?**

Squalo: VOIIIIIIII MI CABELLO ES DE COLOR NATURAL ESTUPIDO

Diana: ¿y no has pensado en teñírtelo? Aunque bueno, no creo que sea necesario porque necesitaras comprarte una peluca pronto ¿no crees?

Squalo: VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII (se le caen más cabellos)

Diana: (huye lejos con cara de Trollface)

**Marianna Velarde**

**Gokudera, ¿puedo violarte?**

Gokudera: ¡NUNCA!

Marianna: ¿en serio? (se le acerca sigilosamente)

Gokudera: ¡Aléjate de mí!

Marianna: (risa macabra)

Minutos después…

Aliceyuutsu: ¿Y donde esta Gokudera?

Asistente: fue secuestrado

Aliceyuutsu: ¡Otra vez! ¡Dios, desde que comenzó este programa de entrevistas hemos perdido personal!

**Tsuna, ¿de quien eres Uke?**

Tsuna: ¡Yo no soy el Uke de nadie! ¡Yo no soy un Uke! (hace un puchero)

Marianna: pues varios morirían por que seas su Uke… ¿quisieras ser mi Uke?

Tsuna: ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**Lambo, ¿todo lo que haces es para llamar la atencion de Reborn porque lo amas secretamente?**

Lambo: ¿porque quería a ese estúpido de Reborn?, ¡Lambo-san solo quiere dulces!

Marianna: ¿y si Reborn tuviera dulces?

Lambo: hay la cosa cambiaria, yo hago lo que sea por dulces

Marianna: ya veo (risa malvada)

Lambo: me das miedo -_-U

**Yamamoto, ¿te gusta Gokudera? P.S.:¡Te amo! X3**

Yamamoto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

**Bianchi, ¿me podrias dar alguna de tus recetas, onegai?**

Bianchi: claro, apunta

Marianna: (saca lápiz y papel)

Bianchi: necesitas 1 botella de vino rojo, 1 colmillo de víbora, 4 cucharadas de insecticida, ¾ de uranio radioactivo, una pisca de pimienta, un tarro de leche vencida, y 1 cucharada de vainilla; todo lo mesclas, los dejas reposar por 10 minutos y lo metes en el microondas y ya está, ¡Una pastel de vino rojo venenoso!

Marianna: ¡Gracias Bianchi-chan! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

¡HAIIII ¡ lamento el retraso pero eh estado muuuuyyyy ocupada últimamente, pero bueno, gracias por los Reviews, de verdad que me dan ánimos para seguir. Minna Arigato ^^

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Bueno mi pregunta es, para Alaude y Giotto-sama...¿ Sabían que por estar mirando unas imágenes de ustedes, me encontré con una en la que ustedes dos y una chica tomando Té, y lo mas raro es que no se estaban matando O.O...bueno quien es la chica? "Por cierto se parece a Daniela y a Haru O.o"... **

Giotto: es una amiga muy especial para mi y para Alaude (algo rojo)

Alaude: … (con un leve sonrojo)

Darkinocens: mmm (examina sus sonrojos) voy a investigar quien es esa chica (corre a su computadora)

**artemisa93******

Xanxus, por que a todos les dices escorias y hoho me aceptaria como guardiana de la nube, le aseguro que soy muy fuerte jejeje.

Xanxus: todo el mundo es escoria, y no te aceptare como guardiana.

**Dino, como es que aun despues del entrenamiento de reborn, eres torpe cuando no esta ningun subordinado contigo?, tengo esa gran duda y ahh eres genial espero y un dia acepte tener una pelea conmigo n.n**

Dino: no lo se, será que me siento inseguro sin mis subordinados**  
**

**Mammon apoyo la pregunta de anle-sempai que eres hombre o mujer y si pide dinero diga la cantidad y es suyo pero quiero la respuesta, por que pienso que haria buena pareja con fon(susurrando lo ultimo)**

Mammon: (roja como un tomate por lo ultimo) ¡C-Callate! ¡$1000000000000000000000000000 mas intereses!

Darkinocens: ¡Aquí tiene! (le entrega 20 camiones con todo el dinero del mundo)

Mammon: (con estrellitas en los ojos al ver los camiones)

Darkinocens: ¿y bien? (sonrisa picara)

Mammon: ¡E-esta bien! Acércate

Darkinocens: (se acerca) (le susurra algo al oído) KYAAAA

Mammon: ¡No se lo digas a nadie o te mato! (la amenaza con los tentáculos-ilusiones)

Darkinocens: Esta bien (se va satisfecha)

**Luce di Cielo**

**Reborn, ¿ves a Tsuna como tu hijo? *-***

Reborn: lo veo como el mismo Dame-Tsuna de siempre

**Tsuna, ¿Cómo rayos tu mamá no se entera de que vive con mafiosos? ._.**

Tsuna: es demasiado despistada, a veces creo que es la persona mas despistada del mundo

Fuuta: según mi ranking (las cosas en el set se ponen a flotar) Mama ocupa el puesto número uno en personas despistadas en todo el mundo

Tsuna: ¡Lo sabia!

**Bianchi, enséñame a cocinar como tú *w* tengo potencial, provoco buenos dolores de estómagos XD**

Bianchi: Como quieras, pero te advierto, será peligroso

Luce: no me importa (con voz decidida)

**Hibari, ¿cómo un carníboro como tú anda siempre con un ave tan tierno *-*?**

Hibari: algún problema (saca tonfas)

Luce: ¡N-No! (se pone a temblar)

**y a todo esto.. ¿De dónde nació lo de carnívoro/herbívoros? ._. ¿Es cierto acaso eso de que tienes complejo de animal? ;-;**

Hibari: como que complejo de animal (preparado para morder hasta la muerte)

Luce: o es que ves mucho animal planet (cara de trollface)

Hibari: ¡Kamikorosu!

Luce: (huye por su vida con cara de TrollFace)

**shampoochan1999**

**Emma: tendrías una cita conmigo ( si dice que tengo un secreto muy vergonzoso de el y ademas no caigo en la de mirar cuando dicen ovni o esas cosas - pone sonrisa escalofriante-)**

Enma: ¡E-eso es chantaje!

Shampoo: JUM ¿y que dices? Tu secreto corre peligro

Enma: … e-esta bien

**Thania77**

**pregunta para G :: hasta donde llega tu tatuaje? **

G: eso es un secreto (con una voz sexy)

**pregunta para Dino: si puideras hacerte otro tatuaje de que seria y donde?**

Dino: mmm no lo pensado aun, tal ves seria la marca de la familia Cavaleonne y la tendría en la espalda

Thania: Y-ya veo (derrame nasal de tan solo pensarlo

**pregunta para Xanxus:: (ya derroto a leviatan) ya le gane a el lamebotas puedo unirme a varia? no asepto un no -media sonrisa-**

Xanxus: JUM has lo que quieras (sigue comiendo su gran filete) igual no sobrevivirás ni una semana

Thania: Jojojo, eso crees (sonrisa sadica)

**esta pregunta es para las chicas ¿en su forma adulta cual es el mas atractivo entre los vongola, varia y los arcobalenos? -sonrisa-**

Haru: definitivamente Tsuna-kun

Hanna: ese hombre de trajes de piel (Lambo) (se pierde en sus pensamientos)

Kyoko: n-no sabría decirte (roja como un un tomate)

Bluebell: Byakuran-sama

MM: Mukuro-sama (con corazoncitos en los ojos)

Bianchi: Reborn (con un sonrojo) (se pierde en sus pensamientos)

Mammon: te costara dinero

Nana: Iemitsu (Se pone roja)

Uni: (roja como un tomate) e-es un secreto

I-pin: … H-Hi-Hiba… (cuenta regresiva de bomba)

Aria: creo que ya lo saben (respuesta obvia)

Luce: esas cosas no se dicen en público (con un leve sonrojo)

Lal: nadie (nótese la mentira)

Thania: Vamos vamos, para que lo ocultas si todos sabemos tu respuesta (sonrisa pícara)

Lal: (roja como un tomate) ¡C-CALLATE!

**pregunta para reborn : a quien salvaría a tsuna o uni digamos que los dos estan a punto de caer a un precipicio?**

Reborn: definitivamente a Uni, que ese dame-Tsuna se salve por si solo

Uni: arigato, Tio Reborn, y lo siento Tsuna-kun

Tsuna: descuida Uni, en cierto modo estoy acostumbrado (con cascaditas en los ojos)

**Ari yuki **

**Reborn como le haces pAra ser el mejor asesino del mundo y ser...olvidado(demasiado sexy atractivo (sus pensamientos de reborn auto sin camisa dejando ver su torso ((Toda ROJA) (no lo admitiría en voz alta))**

Reborn: años de practica y mucho esfuerzo. Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas conmigo (le apunta con la pistola)

Ari: ¡¿C-Cómo lo supiste?! (totalmente roja) (temblando)

Reborn: puedo leer las mentes

**Hibari te gustaría tener una batalla conmigo? Y si ganara vendrías conmigo a una cita a un refugio de animales porque quiero adoptar un perrito SOY MUY FUERTE APRENDI TECNICAS DEL KRAV MAGA**

Hibari: (saca tonfas) cuando quieras (se prepara para pelear)

Ari: bien (se pone en posicion de pelea)

Aliceyuutsu: ¡STOP! (se pone en medio de los dos

Hibari/Ari: ¿que ocurre?

Aliceyuutsu: ¡La otra vez casi y destruyen el set con una de esas peleas! ¡Si van a pelear aganlo afuera!

Hibari/Ari: Bien (salen del set)

Afuera del set. En medio de un campo de batalla parecido al coliceo romano, Hibari y Ari se preparan para pelear

Aliceyuutsu: ¡Hagan sus apuestas! (varias personas se acercan a la boleteria)

**Tsuna tendrías una cita conmigo pero en u modo Hyper ultima Voluntad?siiiiii**

Tsuna: no gracias, la ultima vez que tuve una cita a ciegas termino enjaulado en la casa de una fujoshi (se hace bolita y se pone a temblar)

Ari: por favooooooorrr (ojos de perrito)

Tsuna: mmm … e-esta bien

Ari: siii (con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente)

**Mukuro si te pagaran $100000000000 por montar un espectáculo con tus ilusiones y teniendo una cita con Tsuna o conmigo lo varias?(con estrellitas en los ojos de emoción)**

Mukuro: Kufufufu claro que si

Ari: ¡Genial!

Fran: pero shisho, esta vez no desfinfarre el dinero en productos para su cabello

Mukuro: ¡Callate Fran! (saca tridente)

Fran: pero es cierto, necesiamos ese dinero para reparar Kokuyo land

Chrome/ken/Chikuza/MM: ¡Cierto!

Ari: JOJOJO te descubrimos Mukuro-chan ¬v¬

**Reborn que harías si encontraras a tu media naranja seriastodo un mujeriego con otras o le serias de aquellos que demuestran su amor No DE FORMA Cursi solo tierna.**

Reborn: le seria fiel hasta el ultimo momento

**inugami**

reborn me entrenarias para ser hitman? porfavor (le hace ojitos) soy fuerte!

Reborn: el entrenamiento sera espartano (sonrisa sadica)

Inugami: estoy preparada (con voz decidida)

Reborn: muy bien, pero no hay marcha atrás

Inugami: no hay problema

Reborn: en ese caso esta bien

Inugami: ¡Arigato Reborn-sempai!

Reborn: tienes espiritu, no como baka-Dino y Dame-Tsuna

Tsuna/Dino: ¡OYE!

**tsuna me puedo mudar a tu casa? para tortu... digo para protegerte (junta sus manos) directamente no tienes opcion n.n llego en una hora!**

Tsuna: no puedes, la casa no tiene suficientes habitaciones

Nana: pero que dices, Tsu-kun, la casa es muuuy grande

Tsuna: ¡Ka-san! ¡No te metas!

Nana: Vamos, Tsu-kun, cualquier amigo tuyo o de Reborn es amigo nuestro

Reborn: ella tiene razon, si es para tortu… digo pretegerte no hay inconveniente (sonrisa sadica)

Tsuna: ¡DASQUETE!

**gokudera te gustaria investigar conmigo la leyenda de la llorona? (le muestra la leyenda)**

Gokudera: ¡Se ve interesante! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Inugami: ¡En marcha! (se van a Mexico)

**dino (super sonrojada) aceptarias tener una cita conmigo? **

Dino: (sonrojado por la pregunta) B-Bueno (aun sin estar convencido)

Inugami: no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada (sonrisa aparentemente inofensiva)

**anne di vongola******

Giotto-sama no sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños, y en disculpa y agradecimiento por la cita le hice este pastel nwn -saca un pastel de chocolate- juro que es normal *w* -detrás de ella su coneji-hermano se retuerce- 

Giotto: ¡Un pastel! ¡Arigato! (se lo come)

Anne: si, come come, es solo cuestion de tiempo (sonrisa sadica) (se sova las manos)

**Reborn: ¿serías mi papá? xD okno ¿me enseñarías a ser una gran asesina? *u***

Reborn: Claro

Anne: ¡Si!

Reborn: mmm deberia abrir mi propio dojo de entrenamiento

Tsuna: los vas a matar Reborn (lo mira con miedo)

**Ari yuki **

**Tsuna como veo que no te decides entre haru y kyoko….….tendrías una cita conmigo o te gustaría ser mi novio?(le hace ojitos de perrito)**

Tsuna: L-Lo siento, pero, mis sentimientos son para alguien mas

Ari: ¿y quien es? ¿Kyok o Haru?

Tsuna: ¡N-No te lo voy a decir! (se pone rojo como un tomate)

**Reborn estas preguntas van para ti**

**¿te gustaría tener novia?**

Reborn: por ahora no, pero en un futuro tal vez

**¿Porque eres tan atractivo pero todo un mujeriego ?**

Reborn: JUM asi soy yo

**¿Te gustaría tener un combate conmigo desde pequena se artes marciales como el kung fu y un poco de krav maga...SI o...quieres una cita?_**

Reborn: prefiero la pelea, sera bueno hacer algo de ejercicio despues de comer

**hibari si te cuidara a hibird por una semana me dejarías tener un combate contigo?siiiiii(ojitos de perrito que se ve adorable))**

Hibari: no te confio a Hibird pero si te acepto la pelea (saca tonfas)

**G como fue que conociste a Giotto cuando tenían 4 anos o un poco mas?**

G: conosco a Giotto desde la adolecencia, hay fue cuando nos propuso para crear Vongola, ¡Hay que recurdos! (mirando al cielo con una sonrisa)

**Me gusta mucho la amistad que ustedes tienen...¿puedo ser su amiga?..**

G: no veo porque no

**Mukuro...quieres a chrome como hermana o como novia?— —?**

Mukuro: Kufufu esas cosas no se dicen

Chrome: M-Mukuro-sama (roja como un tomate)

**enma te gustaría tener novia? Porque una amiga quiere serlo(muestra a una chica algo tímida detrás de ella toda roja)))**

Enma: etto… lo siento pero ahora no busco una relacion seria

**Reborn como hubiera sido tu vida si antes de realizar la prueba de los arcobaleno hubieras encontrado a alguien que te diera una formula para volver a la normalidad ? Y si esa persona fuera...yo?**

Reborn: le agradeceria y le otorgaria un puesto en Vongola

**n-chan **

**una pregunta para giotto. Ya se ke no buscas una relacion seria por el momento, pero en primer lugar no te ofreco una relacion seria n.n y en segundo en verdad me gustas, aun k no te conoso, te gustaria salir a pasear algun dia?**

Giotto: solo pasear, nada serio

N: Claaaaroooo (sonrisa aparentemente inofensiva)

**yamamoto y gokudera: se les vio muy unidos en el arco del futuro mientras pelearon contra el rubio de ojos bonitos, como consideran su relacion despues de aver dicho tantas palabras para protejerse el uno al otro, osease k tanto mejoro su amistad aun k fuera por momentos?**

Yamamoto: Jajaja creo que ahora nos llevamos mejor ¿no Gokudera?

Gokudera: ¡Que dices! ¡Nada a cambiado! ¡Nunca seria amigo de un idiota del beisboll

Yamamoto: jaja lo ven, ahora somos mejores amigos

Gokudera: ¡Callate! ¡No somos amigos!**  
**

**fran: puede k te lo preguten mucho pero. por k una rana?**

Fran: me gustan las ranas, algun problema

**dino: k estudiabas cuando ibas a la escuela con squalo? y alguna vez le conosiste alguna novia o pareja?**

Dino: lo que cualquier persona normal estudia en la escuela. Y no nunca logre conceguirle alguna novia porque 1) no queria 2) si lo hacia me mataba por meterme en su vida 3) no era muy popular en la escuela y todo el mundo le tenia miedo

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIII ¡¿QUE DICES?! ¡Yo era el mas respetado y deseado por las mujeres!

Dino: Claaaaaarooooo

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIII ¡QUE INSINUAS!

**hibari: te gusta i-pin? o solo te encariñaste con ella por ser pequeña?**

Hibari: ¿Quién es I-pin? (le muestra una foto de I-pin) Ah ella, no lo se

**lambo 20YL: eres sexy... como lo lograste digo de vaquita eras tan kawai pero ahora eres... comible :L**

Lambo: yare yare, las personas cambian, y yo creo que tuve un gran cambio

Reborn: pero algunos hábitos nunca mueren, miren (le dispara)

Lambo: Debo… mantener… la cal… GUAAAAA (se pone a llorar)

**pinkus-pyon******

Mammon yo creo que eres mujer así que si tuvieras que elegir entre bel o fon ¿a quien escogerías?

Mammon: ¡¿Q-Que tipo de pregunta es esa? (se pone roja)

Pinkus: Solo responde

Mammon: te costara (extiende la mano)

Pinkus: ¡¿Cuánto?! (con voz decidida)

Mammon: $1300000000

Pinkus: ¡Bien! (le entrega el dinero)

Mammon: O-ok… acercate (le hace una seña con la mano) E-es (murmuros)

Pinkus: KYYAAAAA

Mammon: ¡No se lo digas a nadie! ¡¿Me entendiste?!

Pinkus: OK (se va con paso firme) ¡Escogio a Fon! (grita corriendo)

Mammon: ¡Maldita! (la persigue con tentaculos-ilusion)

Fon: (con un gran sonrojo)

**Reborn nunca has sentido nada por Luce?**

Reborn: la verdad, si (con un sonrojo)

**Luce quien fue el padre de Aria? porque nunca lo eh visto O.O**

Luce: (todos se le hacercan para oir la respuesta) Es un secreto (con su linda sonrisa) (todos PLOP)

**Hibari algun dia piensas en formar una familia?**

Hibari: por ahora el comité de diciplina es lo unico que me importa, pero supongo que si me gustaria

Pinkus: ¿Te gustaria hacer familia con Tsuna o Mukuro?

Hibari: Kamikorosu (saca tonfas)

Pinkus: ¡Esta bien! (se aferra a la pierna de Hibari) ¡Soy masoquista!

Hibari: (la mira con gotitas en la sien)

**Ri-chan 1/22/13**

**para Xanxus...puede ser mi modelo para una ropa interior que estoy creando?..**

Xanxus: (le apunta con la pistola) Muere escoria

Ri: ¡E-espera! ¡Era una broma! Ja ja ja (risa nerviosa)

Xanxus: igual (comienza a disparar)

Lamentablemente Ri-chan murio, pero la logramos revivir gracias a las esferas del dragon x,DDDD

**Para Asari..mmm...(toda sonrojada)..me encantas, podríamos salir unas veces y ver si llegamos a ser novios?..thank you desu..**

Asari: (rojo por la propuesta) e-esta bien, pero no creo que lleguemos a ser algo despues, pero creo que si podriamos ser amigos

**Para Reborn...solo te gusta torturas a la Decima Generación?..ya que debes en cuando se presenta en el fic la primera generación, que les harias...(ocultandose detras de un sombrero de color verde, que es Leon convertido)..**

Reborn: A la primera generacion les tengo mucho respeto, nunca les haria nada

1º Generacion: nos salvamos

Reborn: pero tal ves si….

1º Generacion: NOOO

**shizuka-san **

**reborn: si fueras mi padre que le harias al tipo que ose levantarme la mano(aunque sabes que lo harias añicas sola)? y... serias del tipo celoso o no? (todo esta grabandose con un videocamara)**

Reborn: siempre me imagine que si tuviera una hija la defenderia con mi vida, aunque no creo que sea necesario porque la entrenaria duro, y si, soy del tipo celoso

**hibari: saldrias conmigo en una cita si vamos a un lugar privado, de poco ruido y no haga nada exagado (hay restaurantes con ambientes separados) XD. onegai. di que si (cara de cahorro herido).**

Hibari: solo si prometes no hacer nada

Shizuka: lo prometo (sonrisa aparentemente inocente)

Hibari: bueno (dice sin emociones)

Shizuka: ¡Gracias! (esconde las cadenas y sacos)

**tsuna: siendo sincera me gusta en 1827. asi que si te convirtieras en chica por obra y gracia del esp... de la basuca (lo mas probable) considerarias salir con Kyoya. si no, quien o como seria el chico con el que saldrias?**

Tsuna: ¡Que tipo de pregunta es esa! (rojo como un tomate)

**chrome: eres muy adorable y desearia tenerte de hermana mayor o menor pero... siempre he pensado que detras de tanta amabilidad debe haber una persona que cuando se enoja debe ser terrorifica... asi que chrome... que serias capaz de hacerle a la persona que lastime a tu familia (tsuna, mukuro y los demas)?**

Chrome: (activa personalidad Yandere) (voz profunda y terrorifica) Usaria mis ilusiones para abligar a esa persona a que sufra mucho o le arrancaria miembro por miembro (dice con una mirada sadica)

Shizuka: ¡Que miedo!

**reborn: de adulto eres malditamente sexy, ademas de mi idolo en cuestiones de tortura... me dirias la forma de hacer que kyoya vaya a cenar conmigo sea a las buenas o malas (preferible las buenas) y que tendria que hacer a cambio del favor?**

Reborn: ponle una posima para dormir y llevatelo

Shizuka: supongo que sera por las malas (sonrisa sadica)

Hibari: ¿de que estan hablando? (aura aterradora) (saca tonfas)

Shizuka: ¡K-Kyoya-san! ¡Reborn has algo!

Reborn dejo en su lugar un robot de Reborn que dice : Ciaosu Ciaosu

Shizuka: ¡¿PERO QUE?!

Hibari: Kamikorosu

Shizuka: NOOOOO

Las siguientes imágenes no se pudieron transmitir por que no son aptas para todo publico

**tsuna: en muchas fics sales embarazado y no puedo evitar pensar en lo mono que te verias ... pero si fieras gay... y contestame con sinceridad... a quien eliges tanto por ser mas guapo, fuerte, sexy, y condenadamente bueno en... hacerte quedar en ese estado... a) hibari b) reborn (adulto obviamente) c) mukuro d) xanxus ... en parte si eliges a uno dices que los demas no son buenos en algo... jeje... pero sin presion... *3***

Tsuna: (Rojo como un tomate) ¡A ninguno!

**xanxus: si soy fuerte y tengo llamas de la nube puedo entrar a varia... matare a levi por inconpetente si usted lo desea... ademas se cocinar... XD**

Xanxus: solo si matas a esa escoria (Levi)

Shizuka: Esta bien (saca una katana) ¿Dónde estas Levi? (sonrisa sadica) (es Yandere)

Levi: B-boss (dice con nerviosismo al ver que Shizuka se le acerca) ¡Sálveme!

Xanxus: JUM tal ves me sirva para los varia

Levi: (Huye lejos)

Shizuka: (lo persigue)

**paz ds xzb**

**Fong:¿por que manda a "matar" a una niña de cinco años? quiero decir I-pin aparece diciendo que tenia que encargarse de alguien por peticion de su maestro...(¿o me equivoco?)**

Fon: no fue a petición mía, fue a petición de alguien en la mafia vongola, yo nunca mandaría a mi alumna a matar gente

**Reborn:¿Alguna vez te quedaste sin balas?**

Reborn: un buen hitman nunca se queda sin balas (dice con orgullo)

**I-pin...cuando aparese se confunde a Tsuna con otra persona¿alguna vez se confundio con alguien mas y mato a alguien inocente?(perdon si la pregunta te parece cruel)**

I-pin: ¡Nunca habia pensado en eso! ¡Tal ves si mate a alguien por equivocación! (se pone azul por los nervios) ¡Que dirá mi maestro!

**Hibari ¿alguna vez aprovechaste tu puesto de prefecto para estar con una chica? ahy muchos fin en los que si ¿que piensa de eso?**

Hibari: como jefe del comité de disciplina tengo poder para hacer eso, pero no lo hago ya que va en contra de mis principios, no me gusta tomar el camino fácil, siempre me han gustado los riesgos

**¿Que come Hibird?**

Hibari: alpiste

**Fong:¿realmente pertenece ala mafia? supuestamente, tengo entendido que solo enseña artes marciales, pero no se...en todo caso ¿pertenese a Vongola o a otra familia?**

Fon: después de recibir la maldición quede relacionado con Vongola, pero prefiero no meterme en asuntos de la mafia

**Skull:¿no tiene calor con ese casco?**

Skull: un poco pero uno se acostumbra

**Ramaxy18-chan**

**Giotto! Feliz cumpleaños! Espero q lo disfrutes! Hize una fiesta en mi casa, que tal si traes a tus guardianes,neh?(sonriendo "inocentemente")**

Giotto: Gracias, seremos putuales (Giotto en muy confiado e inocente)

Ramaxy: Los estare esperando (ocultando el cloroformo)

**Hibari, dijiste que te gustan los animales pequeños. Cierto? Entonces, te gusta Tsuna porq en el manga cuando peleabas con adeleid dijiste q el era un animal pequeño! Cierto adeleid?**

Adeleid: Cierto ¿Y bien Kyoya?

Hibari: …

**xMayOli******

Hibari, que pasaria si uso hojas de sakura y te secuestro? Piensalo se cocinar hamburguesas y me encantan los animales pequeños! 

Hibari: Kamikorosu

**Reborn, me aceptarias como una de tus muchas mujeres mafiosas? Te daria litros y litros de cafe!**

Reborn: esta bien, pero tienes que darme mucho café

Xmayoli: Ok

**Chrome, sientes algo por Hibari, Mukuro o Tsuna? -le da golpecitos con su codo-**

Chrome: E-esto (se pone roja) S-si

Xmayoli: ¡Lo sabia! ¿y aquí prefieres?

Chrome: (mas roja que un tomate)- ¡E-esto! ¡Bueno… Yo! … ¡Miren! (señala una esquina)

Xmayoli: JUM ya no caeremos en eso (se cruza de brazos)

RRAAAAARRRRRGGGGG (de la nada aparece un dinosaurio en el set)

Xmayoli: ¡¿Pero que?! (huye lejos)

Chrome: (aprovecha la situacion para huir de la pregunta) (P.S.: ya era obvio a quien elijio)

**Spanner, fabricarias dulces para mi? */***

Spanner: claro, pero te costaran

Xmayoli: no hay problema (le entrega dinero)

Spanner: aquí tienes (le entrega una bolsa repleta de dulces)

Xmayoli: ¡Gracias! (se va comiendo dulces)


	10. Chapter 10

**Eli Lawliet**

**Hibari: ¿Piensas que tu yo de 10 años en el futuro e Ipin de 10 años en el futuro podrían tener algun tipo de relacion?**

Hibari: ¿Quién es ella? (le alcanzan una foto de I-pin) no lo se ¬¬

**Mukuro: Me pareces un tipo romántico ¿lo eres?**

Mukuro: si, lo soy, pero no soy del tipo meloso a lo cursi

**Ryohei: ¿Correrías conmigo mientras gritamos AL EXTREMO por toda la ciudad**

Ryohei: ¡Eso es muy extremo! ESTA BIEN, VAMOS AL EXTREMO

Eli: EXTREMOOO

Ryohei: EXTREMOOOOOO (se van corriendo hacia el horizonte)****

Dino: ¿Por que eres tan Sexy? ¿Que opinas de hacer un calendario? O/O

Dino: ¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?! (se pone rojo) No, no hare ningún calendario

**CattivaRagazza**

**A Byakuran: Cuando te pregunte si saldrías con Sho-chan me dijiste que era una pregunta muy personal y que no podías responder; pero si analizamos esa respuesta, no tiene nada de personal decir que no te gusta alguien, por ende para que la respuesta fuera personal eso quiere decir que no era una negativa, ¡Por ende era una respuesta positiva y si te gusta Sho-chan! Ahora si la pregunta, ¿Que dices ante esto? (confiesa de una vez )**

Byakura: E-Esto… (se sonroja) (todos lo enfocan) ¡Miren! (Señala una esquina y todos voltean)

Publico: se ha ido -_-U

**A Shoichi: ¿Que piensas de lo anterior?**

Shoichi: No creo que Byakuran tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por mi, verdad Byakuran? (lo mira a los ojos)

Byakuran: S-Si ^/^U (se sonroja)

**Y esta pregunta es de parte de mi hermana ¡DE MI HERMANA! Yo no tengo nada que ver en esta pregunta; y pues ahí va. A Hibari: ¿Cuando dices te morderé hasta la muerte que es exactamente lo que morderás? Por que según ella suena raro**

Hibari: No lo digo literalmente, es solo una expresión

Hermana de Cattiva: Ya veo (golpea su puño contra su palma)

**Zelnik16 **

**Enma: ¿porque adoras tanto a los nekos? (pregunto sobre todo por Natsu)**

Enma: no lo se, pero (un gato se le acerca y le ronronea) me alegro de agradarle a los gatos ^^ (le hace caricias en su cuello)

**¿desde cuando tienes a tus guardianes contigo?**

Enma: fue hace tiempo, cuando éramos niños, el actual jefe de la familia Shimon me presento a todos, al principio no les caía bien, pero luego empezamos a llevarnos mejor y me convertí en algo así como su hermano menor, desde ese día estamos siempre juntos

Zelnik16: *snif* ya veo ^^,

**¿que se siente conocer a alguien que es como tu sobre la mafia? (me refiero a Tsuna)**

Enma: me alegra, Tsuna-san y yo somos algo parecidos, y eso me alegre ya que puedo contar con él

**¿podria entrar a tu familia? *o***

Enma: es algo peligroso, pero si eres fuerte…

Zelnik16: ¡Soy fuerte! *v*

Enma: bu-bueno, pero debes pasar una prueba

**Hibari: ¿que te parecio la pelea que tuvimos?**

Hibari: Kamikorosu (quiere otra pelea)

**¿quisieras tener otra?**

Hibari: saca tonfas

Zelnik16: bien (se pone en posición de pelea)

-Las siguientes imágenes no se pudieron trasmitir por el contenido violento

**¿porque odias tanto a Mukuro?**

Hibari: Mukuro… (sale aura asesina)

Zelnik16: B-bueno (se pone a temblar) C-Creo que dejare la pregunta para después, jajaja (risa nerviosa)

**Gokudera: ¿que te parecio nuestra cita? **

Gokudera: estas loca (trato de secuestrarlo)

**¿quisieras tener otra, y si es asi esta vez ahi que llevarnos a Tsuna para que no este solo :3?**

Gokura: ¡NO! ¡Yudaime hulla!

**¿porque te peleas tanto con Yamamoto? haces que me ponga celosa XD**

Gokudera: ese idiota del beisbol, es tan alegre y tan molesto, además le cae mejor al yudaime AHHHH ¡No me cae! Ò_Ó (nótese que miente)

**Giotto: No te me vas a escapar tan facil ¡QUIERO SABER QUIEN ES LA MUJER! no podre morir en paz hasta que lo sepa y sino quieres por las buenas lo hare por las malas (sacando todo tipo de objetos de tortura imaginables y con una cara sadica) espero tu respuesta (con una aura de angelito)**

Giotto: Esto, bueno… (temblando al ver que se acerca)

Zelnik16: y bien…

Giotto: E-es solo una amiga (tiembla mas)

Zelnik16: ¡No te creo! ¡¿Quién es?! (saca todo su Ki x,D)

Giotto: ¡Seguridad! (huye lejos)

Zelnik16: ¡Vuelve aquí! (lo persigue con una hacha en la mano)

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama**

**Fon, Yo recuerdo haber leído en algún lugar (en las notas de un fic) que en una de las entrevistas de Haru Haru, te preguntaban el porque del parecido con Hibari y tu contestaste que no lo podías decir ya que de lo contrario él se enojaría. ¿Que dices a eso? Ewe**

Fon: es solo un fic, nada de eso es real

**2.- Tio Kawahira, Eres uno de los personajes más increíbles de KHR ¿Me enseñas a hacer ilusiones tan geniales? *w***

Tio Kawahira: lo siento, no tengo tiempo, ahora mas que nunca ya que también debo custodiar el contenedor de las llamas del cielo (NOTA: solo entienden los que han visto los últimos capítulos del manga)

**3.- Gokudera: ¿Me regalas a Uri? *-* Amo a los Felinos! Y me llevo muuuuy bien con ellos! Por favor!**

Gokudera: No, Uri me pertenece

Uri: NYAAAAA( le araña la cara)

**4.- Nana-san: ¿Me ayudaría a aprender a cocinar? Es que usted es tan genial! :3**

Nana: jaja, muchas gracias, claro que te enseñare ^^

**DarkinocensDLT**

**Hibari-san, entre tu Alaude y Fong, quien duraría mas en una pelea en donde las armas no cuentan, solo los puños y la fuerza bruta..."Espero y seas sincero y no respondas a medias esos es patético , Hump" (Mirada seria al estilo Ultima Voluntad para con Hibari-san).**

Hibari/ Alaude/ Fon: Yo (los tres se dan miradas)

Aliceyuutsu: Solo hay una manera de decidirlo ¬v¬

(aparece un cuadrilátero)

Aliceyuutsu: ¡Peleen! (suena la campana)

**kizunairo**

**Para Bel: ¿Te gusta alguien? En caso de que no ¿ Puedo ser tu princesa? *w***

Bel: Nadie, no son lo suficiente para un príncipe

**Para Fran: ¿ porque usabas un sombrero de manzana?**

Fran: me gustan las manzanas, además combina con el estilo fruta que hay en Kokuyo

Mukuro/Ken/Chikusa/MM/Chrome/Verde: (emanan un aura asesina)

Fran: =_=U

**Para Yamamoto: ¿Porque juegas Beisboll? ¿porque no otro deporte?**

Yamamoto: habia pensado en tomar otros deportes pero al final me quede con el beisboll

**para Lal: ¿ Porque eres tan fria con collonello? Si no lo quieres tengo una amiga interesada en el 7w7**

Lal: es un idiota ¬¬

Colonnello: (versión bebe) a veces pienso que le gusta golpearme-kora -_-U

Amiga de Kizunairo: kawaiii Colonnello bebe (apapacha a Colonnello)

Colonnello: N…No… puedo… respirar

Lal: (recontra enojada)

Aliceyuutsu: yo que tu no me dejo ¬v¬ (La amiga de Kizunairo lo abraza con mas fuerzas contra sus pechos)

Lal: Co…

Aliceyuutsu: oh

Lal: ¡Colonnello! ¡Bastardo! (lo agarra de la camisa y lo arrancha de los brazos)

Colonnello: Lal (se sonroja al ver lo que hizo Lal) ya veo (mirada picara) Estas celosa verdad? ¬v¬

Lal: (se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se pone roja) ¡IDIOTA! ¡Dejad e decir tonterías! (lo cachetea)

Amiga de Kizunairo: su-sugoi

Aliceyuutsu: creo que asi se demuestran su cariño OwO

**Para Enma: ¿no has pensado en usar lente¿? Talves tu torpesa sea por que ves mal**

Enma: yo tambein pensé lo mismo pero cuando me fui a hacer un examen de la vista dijeron que todo esta bien

Kizunairo: ¿y entonces porque eres tan torpe?

Enma: yo… TT_TT (se hace bolita)

**Para Tsuna: si fueras una chica a cual de tus guardianes preferirías?**

Tsuna: (se pone rojo) C-Con ninguno, todos serian mis amigos y las cosas serian igual

**para Rebonr: -si Tsuna fuera una chica, lo habrías estrenado del mismo spartano modo?**

Reborn: tal vez sería un poco menos exigente, pero me alegra que sea varón ya que de esa manera puedo entrenarlo a mi modo

Tsuna: HIIII (chilla de miedo)

**Emina Megpoid-116**

**ne tsuna-kun es malo! (con ojos de cachorro) pero aun asi es tan kawai! Igual le perdono! No me puedo enojar con tsuna!**

Tsuna: ¿y ahora que hice?

Reborn: hacer llorar a las mujeres no es de hombres (le da una patada en el mentón)

Tsuna: ITAAAII Reborn

Aliceyuutsu: que malo eres Tsuna, ¿por que lo hiciste? ¬¬

Emina: es una mala persona ¬¬

Tsuna: ¿Qué hice yo?

Aliceyuutsu/Emina: ¬¬ (cuchichean entre ellas lanzado miradas a Tsuna)

**Noooo Mukuro no era para que te enojaras! Y como ofrenda de paz... Emmm... Te daré este cupón por tooodo un año de fijador para cabello! (le entrogo y me escondo atras de fran) fran-sempai protégeme por si las dudas!**

Fran: descuida de seguro el Shisho esta contento

Mukuro: Kufufu, yo no necesito esto (tira el cupón al tacho de basura)

-Cuando todos se van del set…-

Mukuro: (aparece de entre las sombras) Mio *v* (saca el cupón del tacho de basura)

**Por que siempre secuentran a gokudera! (sollozando) gokudera resiste!, de seguro los umas te rescataran!... O y-yo ire! (se arma con una olla-casco) gokudera me t-tiene que a-acompañar a un-una ex-posicion de UMAS!**

Fangirls: ¡No te lo llevaras! (con todo el armamento del mundo, defienden una jaula conde esta Gokudera)

Gokudera: ¡¿PERO QUE?!

Emina: AHHHHH (grito de guerra)

Fangirls: AHHHHHH (grito espartano)

**aiyuki mirai**

**tsuna, si tuvieras que ser el amante de reborn para salvar a todos tus guardianes, ¿lo harias?**

Tsuna: S-si fuera para salvar a mis amigos (se pone mas rojo) su-supongo que si

Fangirls del Yaoi: ya veo ¬v¬ (idea picara)

Aiyuki: creo que va haber otro secuestro -_-U

**mukuro, ya se que esto te lo preguntan mucho, ¿pero, como consigues hacer ese peinado? es que ni con fijador me sale!**

Mukuro: Kufufu, como ya dije, mi cabello es natural

Fran: solo utiliza un molde de piña y ya esta

Mukuro: ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! (usa una lijadora para dañar a Fran como en el manga)

**xanxus, si tuvieras que salir con uno de los varia o morir, ¿que harias? y de ser la primera ¿con cual de ellos?**

Xanxus: prefiero morir ¬¬ (continua comiendo)

**fran, si te ataran y para liberarte tendias que besar a mukuro, bel, mammon o chrome ¿a cual besarias?**

Fran: ya se con cual pero no lo diré porque me matan

**Nate-Awesome-Kirkland  
-G-koi! ****Ya que me rechazaste no puedo venir con el mismo truco...(Y también, soy menor de edad) Como fiel seguidora de los juegos otomes (Si no saben que es, googleen...), siempre estoy buscando juegos nuevos y que esten a mi alcance (No hablo japones...), en fin, un dia me consegui con un juego llamado "Gin no kanmuri, Ao no namida", en el que casualmente uno de los chicos se parecía a ti (Si no fuera por el pelo largo y porque el no tiene el tatuaje, diria que eras tu...o al menos tu gemelo perdido)...Eras tu?**

G: no, yo nunca me eh ofrecido para un juego otome

**-Bueno, ya se que me rechazaste y todo el cuento...pero, lamento informarte que la palabra rendirse no forma parte de mi diccionario, asi que...¿Quieres ir a comer helado? Prometo no hacer nada! *Se vuelve a enganchar a su pierna***

G: *suspiro* no queda de otra

Nate: Genial ^^

G: si pero, ¡Por favor suelta mi pierna! (agita su pierna como loco)

**Ankoku No Ojou-sama******

Primo Cavallone: Yo se que eres mejor, mas fuerte, mas inteligente y mucho mas sexy que tu descendiente...Que aunque yo se que diras que si, ya que tu eres mucho mas caballeroso y mucho mas considerado que Dino, no puedo evitar preguntar...  
¿Quieres casarte conmigo? */* 

Primo Cavallone: No, lo siento, yo ya tengo a alguien

Ankoku: Tsk (se va su sonrisa es remplazada por una mirada yandere)

Primo Cavallone: c-creo que mejor me voy

Ankoku: espera (lo sujeta del brazo con fuerzas) no soy celosa ni nada de eso, pero (sonrisa yandere) ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?

Primo Cavallone: *glup*

**Nana-san: ¿Me enseña a cocinar de todo?... A mi solo me salen bien los pasteles - le ofrece una muestra-**

Nana: Claro, con gusto (con una sonrisa)

**Bermuda: ¿Como puedo unirme a los Vindice, sin que tenga que parecer una momia? Una vez de niña casi me muero... Tambien tengo de quien querer vengarme... Sólo me falta la llama de la Noche... ¿Me aceptan? -ojos de borreguito a medio morir- Por favor!**

Bermuda: ¡A quien llamas momia! (enciende llamas de la noche)

Ankuko:¡Lo siento! (se pone a temblar) (se arrodilla y pide perdón)

Bermuda: Tsk, no puedes ser un Vindice, primero debiste ser un arcobaleno

**Paz ds xzd**

**Hibari:no voy a preguntar "quieres casarte conmigo" porque eso te lo preguntan todas ¿que se siente que todo el mundo quiera casarse contigo? **

Hibari: es molesto ¬¬*

**como "regalo" por no molestarte con esas cosas que consideras de herviboros ¿te puedo llamar Kyoya?**

Hibari: como quieras (no le importa como le llamen)

**¿como es tu familia? sabemos que viven lejos pero ¿son muchos?¿tienes hermanos?¿tus padres son carnivoros?¿los vez en fechas importantes?¿en cuales?en todo caso ¿que pasan cuando se ven?**

Hibari: no dire nada, ya estoy cansado de tantas preguntas (saca tonfas)

Paz: p-pero (Traga seco) (saca una hoja de papel) t-tenia algunas preguntas mas y…

Hibari: (mirada sadica)

Paz: su-supongo que ya terminamos jaja (risa nerviosa)

**Giotto:Cuando le mostraste la llama de la ultima voluntad a tus amigos por primera vez ¿no creyeron que te estabas prendiendo fuego? y cuando ivas por la calle, las personas ¿no te tiraban un balde de agua fria por temos a que te estes quemando?**

Giotto: creyeron que me estaba incendiando y me mojaron con una manguera de bombero -_-U

**Mukuro:Si Chrome estaba en su periodo y tu cambiabas cuerpo con ella ¿a ti que te pasaba?**

Mukuro: (se sonroja) ¡E-Eso es personal!

Chrome: (aun mas roja)

**Alaude:Tenemos entendido que eras un policia que hacia respetar la ley estrictamente,entonces, si pertenecías a la mafia ¿no eras un policía corrupto? y eso es contra la ley entonces ¿no deberías arrestarte a ti mismo? lo mas probable es que contestes "Yo no pertenecía a la mafia", en ese caso ¿porque nunca metiste preso a los demás mafiosos, como a Giotto, G,etc?**

Alaude: en ese tiempo Vongola era un familia de paz y no había razón para que tuviera que arrestarlos

**Giotto: Con la camisa, el chaleco, la capa, las flamas y todo ese pelo ¿no tenias calor?**

Giotto: a veces, pero uno se acostumbra

**Reborn: Entendemos que leon sea un camalion que cambia de forma ¿pero porque nunca cambia de calor?**

Reborn: Leon es un camaleón especial

**Giotto:El segundo ¿era pariente tuyo? en todo caso, ¿los demas jefes son desiendientes del segundo o tuyos? y en el caso que el segundo no sea pariente tuyo ¿como llegaron a Tsuna?**

Giotto: a veces, cambiábamos de jefe ya que no era el mejor para el puesto, pero nuestras familias siempre han estado afiliadas a Vongola

**Para el que lo pueda responder:¿Porque cuando muestran a todos los jefes vongola el noveno era el unico Viejo?**

Todos los jefes Vongola: quien sabe

Nono: yo también me pregunto lo mismo

**Giotto:en la primera generacion ¿existia Varia?**

Giotto: si, y debo admitir que eran igual que los Varia de la decima generación -_-U

**Destraik **

**para tsuna y reborn son bisexuales?**

Tsuna/Reborn: ¡NO!

Destraik: estan segu…

Reborn: seguros (le apunta con una pistola un una sombra rodea sus ojos)

**tsuna cantarias para mi?**

Tsuna: no se cantar, lo siento

**quieren ver los doujinshis que tengo escojan por la buena o la mala**

Tsuna: no gracias, no creo que sean aptos para menores de edad

Destraik: eso es cierto ^^

Tsuna: ¡Pervertida!

**Tsuna serias mi modelo de ropa es para un trabajo en la escuela**

Tsuna: e-es vergonzoso

Destraik: por favor (mirada de cachorro)

Tsuna: bu-bueno, pero es ropa normal verdad?

Destraik: si, es ropa "normal"

**Reborn serias mi tutor soy fuerte manejo múltiples armas y no tengo remordimiento en torturar y matar**

Reborn: esta bien, si no tienes remordimiento no veo problema

Destraik: YUJU (a lo tipo Homero Simpson)

**Reborn si para quitar la maldición tuvieras que hacer yaoi con tsuna lo harías (precaución : todo fue dicho aparentemente inocente pero ay cosas ocultas obvio si destraik si por que seguimos hablando no se bueno chao tengo mas preguntas pero las tengo anotadas en la libre)**

Reborn: la maldición ya fue liberada

Destraik: Tsk rayos (NOTA: para los que no has visto los últimos capítulos del manga les eh dado un spoiler)

**thania22**

**lal cuando diras que te gusta colonello? -sonrisa-**

Lal: (sonrojada) ¡Q-Que!

Colonnello: ya lo hizo (sonrisa victoriosa) después de todo acepto casarse conmigo (NOTA: les eh dado un spoiler del manga :3)(SI gente, ambos se casan w)

Thania: KYAAAAA (con estrellitas en los ojos)

Lal: ¡B-Baka! (aun mas roja)

**haru si tsuna se casara con otra chica que arias?**

Haru: ¡Tsuna se casa con otra chica! (con fuego rodeándola) ¡Haru no lo permitirá!

Tsuna: Hiiii, haru da miedo

**Viper si te doy 1000000000000000000000000000000 me darías fotos de primera generación, de la 10 , varia, arcobalenos etc.**

Mammon: Acepto *v*

Thania: Muy bien (Thania le pasa un maletín con el dinero)

-Mammon usa sus ilusiones para sacar a escondidas las fotos( y unas buenas fotos ). Una semana después-

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIIII ¡¿QUIEN A PUBLICADO ESTAS FOTOS?! (Thania publico las fotos en todos los foros existentes)

**Enma tendrías una cita con migo? -sonrisa-**

Enma: esto… su-supongo que si ^/^ (alagado por la propuesta)

**G me dejas ver asta donde llega el tatuaje y tendias una cita con en mi casa claro que te are de comer**  
G: prefiero una cita, esas cosas no se ven -_-U

**para los chicos que opinan que agan tanto fanfinc de yaoi con ustedes?**

Personajes varones: ¡¿QUE TIPO DE COSAS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?! ¡SON UNAS PERVERTIDAS!

**inugami**

primero que nada arigato por entrenarme! eh aprendido muchas cosas *mirada yandere* eres el mejor profesor!, asi reborn-sempai me deja ayudarlo con su material tsunaxguardianes tengo muchas ideas *mirada pervert*

Reborn: por supuesto

Inugami: arigato Reborn-sempai (hace reverencia)

Reborn: Bienvenida a: Tsuna's Products for Fangirls (aparece anuncio)

_¿Te gusta Tsuna?_

_¿Eres una fangirl o Fujoshis?_

_Pervert o no, tenemos productos para ti_

_Tenemos fotos de Tsuna, objetos suyos robados de su habitación, y mucho mas_

_Solo llama al: 2847923_

_O ve a la pagina: W W W . TSUNA'S PRODUCTS . COM y solicite su pedido_

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! TTmTT

**gokudera honestamente cuantos cigarrillos fumas al dia?**

Gokudera: últimamente eh dejado de fumar, me eh estado controlando

**byakuran vendrias a mi casa a jugar videojuegos? tengo malvavicos del tamaño de una mano**

Byakuran: ¡Malvaviscos! *¬*

**nana gracias por dejarme vivir en su casa n.n por cierto cocina delicioso **

Nana: arigato, fue un gusto tenerte con nosotros ^^

Inugami: gracias a usted Nana-san ^^

**reborn por que eres tan condenadamente sexy?**

Reborn: Los hitmans no solo deben ser buenos asesinos, sino también deben tener buena apariencia

Inugami: ya veo

Reborn: (aparece cartel detrás de él que dice: I'm Sexy And I Know It)

**dino te amo! casate conmigo *se le engancha en la pierna* aun si me dices que no te acosare!**

Dino: ¡Seguridad! (la policía quita a Inugami de la pierna de Dino y Inugami se va… por ahora)

**Ari Yuki **

**Hola... Me gustaría decir que...WOOW la pelea que tuve con hibari fue grandiosa de hecho...GANE SIII!-. Oye hibari te gane la pelea, ahora cumple tu palabra me vas a acompañar en una cita al refugio de animales para adoptar un perrito ... **

Hibari: (aura acesina) Yo gane y lo sabes

Ari: S-si, perdón pero quería decir eso aun que sea una vez ^^U Pero… ¿aun asi me acompañas al refugio de animales?

Hibari: bien (solo porque le gusta los animales pequeños)

**Quisiera adoptar mas pero en mi casa ya tengo 5 perrito y ya no puedo adoptar mas (triste amigonandose animalitos en la calle) hibari me ayudarías a buscadora hogar a los animalitos abandonados en la calle?PLISSS**

Hibari: no tengo tiempo para eso

**Yamamoto ...te gustaría ir a patinar sobre hielo conmigo y junto a unas amigas lo que sucede es que vamos a jugar hokkie sobre hielo y nos falta un jugador ... Entonces que te apuntas ?...ah los vongola de la 10 generación, 1a. Generación, los shimon, los millfiore, varia y arcobaleno( eso te incluye bermuda) también están invitados. Es porque necesito ganar ya que hice una apuesta... Si gano los invitare a comer a un restaurante donde dan comida deliciosa ...pero si pierdo tendré que ir en una cita con el líder de equipo contrario por un día ...ayuda y si la cena no lo compensa una batalla .,,,así verán que a pesar de mi apariencia (delgada...hasta para ellos los arcobalenos, vongola etc la ven muy fina) soy muy fuerte por fissss( haciendo ojitos) el partido es esta tarde.**

Reborn: esta bien (se sube al hombro de Ari) a las mujeres siempre se les ayuda

Tsuna: será divertido

Yamamoto: Ok, no soy muy bueno en patinaje pero dare mi mejor esfuerzo

Reborn: ¿todos ayudaran?

Todos: ¡HAI!

Ari: Minna Arigato ^^

**Byakuran...quiero que me respondas honestamente Te gustaría tener una cita con mi amiga, Y ...acaso no la ves atractiva (señala a su amiga platicando con otra de su amigas mientas voltea a ver a Byakuran disimuladamente y se pone roja)**

Byakuran: kawaii esta bien ^^

**Esto es para los arcobalenos, Que harían si les dijera que les encontré la misión perfecta en la que recibirán $10000000000000 ...si aceptan la misión es esta (les da una hoja de la misión) es sencillo solo cuidenlo por dos días porque voy a estar ocupada haciendo unos preparativos para un festival ...mi cachorrillo tiene 6 meses por fís...por cierto están invitados al festival...-. Ah casi de me olvida es muy divertido y travieso ((pensamientos de un amigo que pasaba cerca 'pobres no saben lo difícil que es cuidarlo ya que una vez casi se me pierde)))**

Arcobalenos: no hay problema (con estrellitas en los ojos al oir la cantidad de dinero)

Ari: Arigato ^^ (se va y cierra la puerta)

-Despues de dos días…-

Ari: estoy en casa ¡¿PERO QUE?!

-Reborn esta encima de la mesa con una cacerola en la cabeza, Mammon esta en posición fetal, Fon se sube sobre un mueble alto, Colonnello y Lal crearon un fuerte improvisado con muebles, Bermuda se fue (ya no aguanto), Verde esta por explotar (el perrito se orino en sus papeles xD), Skull necesitara terapia, Uni esta tratando de agarra al perrito. El cachorrito deja de correr y corre con dirección hacia Ari y la lame la cara-

Ari: No fue tan difícil verdad?

Arcobalenos: ¡ES UN DEMONIO!

**Fong ...te gustaría poder enseñaría tus técnicas de combate o de relajación es que adoro las artes marciales**

Fon: por supuesto

Ari: genial ^^

**Hayato si te dijera que existe un lugar muy misterioso de UMAS... me acompañarías. Es en stone heghe en londres es muy interesante ...me acompañarías?**

Hayato: se ve interesante, te acompaño

Ari: ¡Vamos! (se van en un vehículo como el de los casa fantasmas)

**Enma se que no buscas una relacion con alguien pero si te dijera que encontré a la persona que te acepta como eres ... no te preocupes no esta loca como las otras fanfgirls que secuestraron a Tsuna y allá otros para sus perversidades ...te gustaría no ser su novio pero si teje una cita con ella -?(muestra a una chica sencilla sentada esperando la respuesta)**

Enma: me alaga, pero no me siento aun dispuesto a tener una novia

Amiga de Ari: TTmTT

Enma: p-pero podemos tener una cita

Amiga de Ari: a-arigato ^/^

**Mukuro ...te gustaría casarte con mi amiga (muestra a una ilusionista detrás de ella) jeje no era broma no hay nadie yo hice la ilusión...verdad que me quedo muy bien?**

Mukuro: es solo un maniquí ¬¬

Ari: maldición me descubrió =_=U

**Sora **

**Dino y Hibari, sabemos que ustedes mantienen una relación amorosa-odiosa. Lo que quiero saber es si le dan provecho a sus armas cuando se "divierten". Digo, un látigo? esposas? A mis ojos a Kyoya siempre le gustó ser dominado, y yo creo que Dino es todo un tigre en la cama no? Y si me estoy equivocando y no hay nada entre ustedes, podrían intentarlo quizás? Llevar la pelea a otros niveles? O lugares, cómo la cama? La ducha? *7* **

Dino: ¡¿Q-QU-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! (sonrojado totalmente) ¡Que tipo de mente tienes!

Hibari: ¡Kamikorosu! (de repente, cae una jaula y cae encima de Dino y Hibari dejándolos atrapados)

Dino: ¡¿Pero que?!

Aliceyuutsu: no mas peleas Ò_Ó, hemos gastado mucho para que revivan a los que hacen las entrevistas y Shenlong ya está exigiendo más dinero -_-U

Dino: ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Quien sabe que pueda hacerme Kyoya! (con cascaditas en los ojos al ver que el aura asesina de Hibari aumenta)

Sora: KYAAAAAA (Derrame nasal)

**A todos los guardianes Vongola, con quién fue su primer beso? **

Tsuna: (Sonrojado peor que un tomate) ¡E-Eso es muy privado! (hasta ahora no lo dio x,D)

Gokudera: No diré nada ¬/¬

Yamamoto: hasta ahora no lo eh dado ^/^U (Fangirls mirándolo pícaramente)

Lambo de 10 años en el futuro: fue con una de mis exs

Hibari: ¬¬…

Mukuro: Kufufu no dire eso en televisión abierta (eso y porque MM y Chrome lo miran sádicamente)

Ryohei: ¡Y-Yo… (sonrojado AL EXTREMO) N-NO ME ACUERDO AL EXTREMO (nótese la mentira)

**A todos los Arcobalenos, qué es lo que más extrañan hacer que podían hacer cuando eran adultos y que ahora no?**

Reborn: me resultaba mas fácil matar personas en mis misiones y antes podía pedir café libremente sin que me miraran raro ¬¬

Verde: podía alcanzar mi computadora que esta en mi escritorio de tamaño normal -_-U

Colonnello: todo era de mi tamaño ¬¬

Lal: era mas fácil hacer mis misiones ¬¬

Mammon: mis ilusiones eran mejores y podía entrar a los casinos libremente

Skull: podía hacer mejores piruetas con mi motocicleta, además las mujeres me amaban (es mentira x,D)

Fon: todo es normal para mi

Uni: Yo no tengo nada que decir ^^U

Bermuda: para empezar no tenia esta forma y podía ir a todas partes sin que me dijeran momia ¬¬

**Chrome, Mukuro es malo, Hibari es malo, deberías ir con Tsuna :D Y que él se olvide de Kyoko y Haru, tú eres mejor :D Los dos son demasiado tímidos e inocentes (y terriblemente adorables y hermosos), son perfectos juntos!**

Chrome/Tsuna: ¡E-esto (realmente sonrojado por el comentario)

Mukuro: Kufufu que le estas metiendo a la cabeza a mi Chrome (Saca tridente)

**Rin**

**Hibari, imagina que has sido golpeado (no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera) por la bazooka de Lambo y fuiste al futuro, donde estabas muerto y Namimori era una de las zonas más peligrosas de todo Japón y el orden ya no existía. La situación es, que cuando vuelves al pasado necesitas tener un heredero para que se haga cargo de Namimori cuando no estés más, y sólo puedes elegir entre Haru, Kyoko, Chrome y Adelheid como tu pareja. ¿A quién elegirías? **

Hibari: ¬¬… (no sabe que responder) (pasan los minutos)

Rin: y bien?

Hibari: ¬¬…

Aliceyuutsu: creo que prefiere adoptar, pero… jajajjaja no me imagino a Hibari con un bebe entre brazos llamándolo papá jajajaja

Hibari: (saca tonfas) kamikorosu

Aliceyuutsu: go-gomenasai =_=

**Reborn, a qué edad comenzaste con tu entrenamiento para ser un hitman? Quién te entrenó? Y qué fue lo que te motivó para serlo? Si no hubieras sido un hitman, y hubieses estudiado algo qué habría sido? O: **

Reborn: empeze mi entrenamiento desde la adolecencia, desde ese dia me entrene arduamente y no deje de entrenar hasta lograr alcanzar mi objetico, ser un gran hitman para la familia Vongola. No me imagino siendo otra cosa

**Daemon Spade, qué le hiciste a Chrome cuando la poseíste en el manga? No la habrás usado para... "algo más", no? En una escena la besas, por qué eh? Y qué pasa con Elena?**

Daemon: solo la use para alcanzar a Sawada Tsunayoshi

Elena: (mirada sadica) (sujetando una escoba dispuesta a golpearlo con ella) Daemon ¬¬*

Daemon: E-Elena (tiembla al sentir el aura asesina) N-no es lo que crees

Elena: ¡Ven conmigo! (lo coge de la oreja y se lo lleva fuera del set para darle una golpiza)

**Byakuran, Xanxus y Reborn, son los semes supremos, se dan cuenta? Ukean a todos, incluso a Hibari y Mukuro que son de los más semes, pero nadie los puede ukear ustedes! No importa cuál sea la situación, ustedes siempre van a ser más geniales que el resto. Y Tsuna a ti te violan todos, hasta Enma! **

Byakuran/Xanxus/Reborn: *FuckYeah*

Tsuna: ¡PERVERIDAS! ¡Dejen de escribir esas cosas!

**shampoochan1999**

**Kya me fue genial en la cita con Enma deberíamos salir mas seguido obvio como amigos nada mas que dices? (pone cara super inocente)**

Enma: bueno, supongo que si, yo también me divertí ^^

**Hibari: he leído un fanfic en el cual haces Hardyaoi con Mukuro y lo amarrar a la cama con esposas ( le sangra la nariz) que opinas sobre eso?**

Hibari: (aura asecina) (se levanta de su asiento)

Shampoo/Aliceyuutsu: (se esconden detrás de sus asientos)

Hibari: Kamikorosu (dirige mirada sádica hacia fangirls del yaoi)

Fangirls del Yaoi: ¡CORRAN! (huyen a las montañas)

Hibari: ¡Kamikorosu! (con un aura asesina mas grande esta a escasos metros de alcanzarlas )

-Las siguientes imágenes no pudieron ser emitidas pero descuiden, revivimos a todas las fangirls con la ayuda de Shenlong x,D-

**Mukuro: te enfrentarías en una batalla contra mi y Hibari para saber cual es el mejor "Taurino" ?(mira que soy súper fuerte)**

Mukuro: Kufufufu (saca tridente)

Hibari: ¡Kamikorosu! (Hibari y Mukuro se ponen a pelear ignorando a Shampoo)

Shampoo: ¡O-Oigan! ¡Yo también!

Aliceyuutsu: Detente (le pone una mano en su hombro) Créeme, por tu seguridad

Shampoo: ¡Pero! (de repente, ocurre una explosión en medio del set) C-creo que tienes razón (mirando con los ojos bien abiertos la pelea)

**Reborn: me ayudas a vender fotos de Tsuna online que sea una pagina en donde la policía no nos encuentre y si me proporcionas materia bueno te doy la mitad de las ganancias a parte tengo un montón de fotos de Tsuna vestido de mujer (pone sonrisa escalofriante ) que dices?**

Reborn: Acepto. 50 50 ¿Qué dices?

Shampoo: Hecho :3

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! Ò_Ó ¡Ya detente!

**Fran: como haces para siempre mostrar cara de indiferencia? y cuando Bel te tira cuchillos no duele? porque nunca te quejas y si lo haces lo dices con vos de "no duele"?**

Fran: yo soy muy expresivo (se cruza de brazos)

Shampoo: Claaaaaarooooo

**Chrome: a quien salvarías de un precipicio a Tsuna o a Mukuro solo se puede uno ?**

Chrome: Esto…bueno (mira hacia el techo poniendo un dedo en su mentón) su-supongo que a Mukuro-sama

Tsuna: ¡Chrome!

Chrome: Lo siento, jefe, pero Reborn-san me hizo firmar un contrato que me prohibiera ayudarte si algo asi pasa -_- (Reborn la obligo a firmar eso) Lo siento

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

Reborn: debes aprender a no depender de los demás (lo golpea con Leon martillo)

**Yamamoto: me enseñas a jugar baseball y a entrenar el Shigure Souen Ryuu?**

Yamamoto: Jaja Claro ^^

**Giotto: a cambio de ayudarte con el papeleo salimos a tomar un helado que dices?**

Giotto: Por supuesto (se levanta de su asiento) Sera bueno estirar las piernas después de un largo día de trabajo

**ittoki-kun**

**Alaude : ¿por que cuando hibari te pidió pelear contra el tu te negaste?**

Alaude: Mi única misión era hacer que recibieran la bendición Vongola, no tenia porque pelear contra él

Ittoki: ya veo Cof Miedoso Cof

Alaude: ¿Qué dijeste? (mira de reojo)

Ittoki: no dije nada Cof Gallina Cof

Alaude: (se levanta del asiento totalmente jodido) Peleare

-Pelea entre Alaude y Hibari próximamente- -Vallan comprando sus entradas en teletiket- xD

**Giotto: ¿Cuando tu eras mas joven eras igual de torpe que dame-tsuna?**

Giotto: No, yo era diferente (se cruza de brazos)

Primera generación: Si Claaarooo (obviamente falso)

**Primera generacion vongola : Si por alguna razon se encuentran varados en el futuro hasta unos dias, ¿que harian en ese lapso?**

Giotto: Iría a ver a Tsuna y su familia ^^ además de probar una de las comidas de la mama de Tsuna

Nana: arigato Giotto-kun ^^

G: Yo voy donde sea que va Giotto

Knuckle: Iría a ver al guardián del sol de esa época para entrenar un poco

Ryohei: ¡Entrenaremos AL EXTREMO!

Alaude: no me importa ¬¬

Lampo: donde sea que haya un buen lugar para dormir

Daemon: tendría una pelea con Mukuro y luego iria a ver a Chrome-chan

Mukuro: ¡Alejate de ella! (agarra a Chrome de una manera sobreprotectora)

Asari: supongo que iria a una tienda de instrumentos y luego buscaría al guardian de la lluvia para jugar ese juego al que llaman beisboll

Yamamoto: Jaja será un gusto enseñarte ^^

**Decima generacion vongola : Si fuera como al os de la primera generacion, pero ustedes van al pasado que harían?**

Tsuna: buscaría a Giotto para que nos ayude a volver a nuestra época

Gokura: lo acompaño, yudaime

Yamamoto: probablemente esperaría a que volvamos al futuro y tal vez le enseñaría a algunos niños a jugar beisboll

Ryohei: ¡Seria muy EXTREMO!

Mukuro: buscaría a ese Daemon para darle una paliza por lo que le hizo a mi Chrome

Lambo: buscaría un lugar donde hallan muchos dulces

Hibari: no me interesa ¬¬ (se va a buscar una azotea donde dormir)

**Giotto : ¿Que piensas de reborn y su forma de entrenar a tsuna?**

Giotto: creo que es muy estricto

Tsuna : ¡¿Muy estricto?! ¡El quiere matarme!

Reborn: déjate de excusas (golpea a Tsuna en la cabeza) ¿Qué piesas, Giotto?

Giotto: B-bueno O_OU (Reborn lo mira fijamente) C-Creo que hace un buen trabajo (levanta el dedo pulgar con nerviosismo)

Reborn: Ya lo oíste, a entrenar Tsuna

Tsuna: ¡NOOOOO!

**Yamamoto : De deportes solo practicas baseball o te estas interesado en algun otro? -saca un arco compuesto- si quieres te enseño a tirar con arco? owo/**

Yamamoto: mmm nunca eh pensado en practicar algún otro deporte, supongo que si, me gusaria (se pone en posición)

Ittoko: Bien (también se pone en posición para jugar básquet)

**Dino : Siendo jefe de los cavallone como es que casi siempre andas con tusna, que pasa con tus responsabilidades de jefe**

Dino: B-bueno ¬¬U (mirando hacia otro lado)

Ittoko: ya veo, Dino-san es un irresponsable (señalándolo con un dedo)

Reborn: no te enseñe para que dejaras tus responsabilidades (lo golpea con Leon martillo)

Dino ¡ITAI! ¡Reborn!

**Fon : Solo I-pin a sido tu alumna o ya habido varios, tanbien me gustaria que me entrenaras -mirada de emoción-**

Fon: Cuando me volví un arcobaleno decidí emprender un viaje para tener un alumno, hay fue cuando conocí a I-pin. Aunque me hubiera gustado haber tenido un alumno antes de la maldición o ahora.

Ittoki-kun: ¿y que me dices de mi? (mirada de cachorrito)

Fon: me encantaría ^^

**Hibari : ¿Que es lo que mas te relaja?**

Hibari: descansar en la azotea y dormir

**¿No te gustaria tener una subordinada a la cual entrenar y pelear? me apunto**

Hibari: no ¬¬

**Ishiro Shizuka**

**tsuna: entre hibari, reborn y mukuro cual te agrada mas (los tres te torturan tanto fisica y mentalmente) ? y porque?**

Tsuna: Ninguno, Reborn siempre me hace daño física y psicológicamente. Mukuro, ¡El quiere matarme! Y Hibari me da miedo =_=

**Reborn: como seria la persona con la que saldrías? **

Reborn: debe ser alguien fuerte y debe preparar un espresso delicioso

**alguna vez has encontrado algo similar? o.o?**

Reborn: hasta ahora no

**Hibari: la salida al restaurante fue... fue... horrible. tanto por tu actitud como por la piña de quinta esa (ojos ardiendo de ira). lo peor de todo es que yo tuve que pagar los gastos de reparación del restaurant... asi tendrán que hacer trabajos (los venderé a la mejor que pague) para reparar el daño... tengo la aprobación de Reborn y la garantía de que si no obedecen (sonrisa sádica) solo diré que es extraño que hibird y chrome-chan no estén por aquí (sonrisa aterradoramente inocente) jojojo y amenazarme no sirve tengo refuerzos (detrás suyo están todas las que pidieron estar en la entrevistas y mas) **

Hibari/Mukuro: =_=U

Reborn: creo que eso responde todo

Mukuro: ¡No es justo! ¡Exijo hablar con la jefa!

Aliceyuutsu: ¿Qué? A si, yo apruebo eso

Hibari/Mukuro: ¡¿Qué?!

Aliceyuutsu: no molesten tengo dinero que contar (con estrellitas en los ojos mirando una maleta negra que le alcanzan)

-Nos encontramos en un escenario donde Hibari (con varias camisas de fuerza y 10 personas vigilándolo) y Mukuro (de igual manera) estan siendo subastados

Ishiro: Primera oferta $50.000 ¡¿Quién da más?! ¡Vamos!

Fangirls: ¡YOOOO! (sacan todo el dinero que tienen)

Reborn/Aliceyuutsu: No haremos ricos (chocan puños)

**tsuna: neee tsuna me dejarias quedarme en tu casa unos dias. es que me pelee con mi mami y por ahora T.T AYUDAME! ONEGAI! (cara de cachorro herido) no te hare nada malo T.T (salvo buscar sin que te des cuentas tus albums de fotos y para venderlas, sere rica) onegai :3 (reborn,si lees mi mente repartiremos mitad mitad si distraes a tsuna, sera el negocio del siglo porque se de fuente confiable nana-san que tsuna fue vestido de mujer cuando era un bebo)**

Tsuna: (que no puede leer mentes) bueno, esta bien

Reborn: espero que tu "estancia" aquí sea "agradable"

Ishiro: "gracias Reborn"

Reborn: "espero que la casa sea de tu agrado"

Ishiro: "gracias por su hospitalidad" ^^

Reborn: acompáñame para que te "muestre algunas cosas de la casa"

Tsuna: HIIII creo que están tramando algo

-2 semanas después Ishiro y Reborn se hicieron ricos repentinamente x,D-

**chrome: tu que eres de la nuestras aunque lo trates de negar... dime... con quien haría buena pareja tsuna... quien de sus guardianes es el mejor para estar con el... si no me dices (sonrisa sadica) publicare aquella foto de aquella fiesta en al que tu... (sonrisa amable) estabas muy cercanita a otro chico (susurra, solo chrome la oye) que pensarían no? (sonrisa adorable)**

Chrome: (sonrojada) ¡Eso es chantaje! Ò/Ó

Ishiro: y bien ¬v¬

Chrome: y-yo creo que todo depende a quien escoja el jefe… creo -_-U

**Xanxus: no pude matar a levi... no me quiero manchar las manos con ese inutil asi que lo deje mal herido y a cargo de Fran XD... puedo entrar de una vez a varia?... traje conmigo como presente para usted la mejor carne del mundo (detras salen unos cocineros con varios platillos de variados tipos de carne)**

Xanxus: ¡No!

**fran: kisiera ser tu hermana mayor para enseñarte algo que la piña de quinta no sabe. el lugar donde verde guarda todos sus experimentos y juguetes... XD**

Fran: ¡Hermana!

Mukuro: ¡COMO QUE PIÑA DE QUINTA!

-las siguientes imágenes no son aptas por el contenido violento-

**alaude: dado que kyoya no te ayudara a comprobar si tiene parentesco o no... consegui un cabello suyo durante lo del restaurante y otro mas que mande a conseguir de fon... (viper) ¿me podrias hacer el favor de informarme a penas lo sepas de los resultados? me mata la curiosisdad de porque ustedes tres son tan parecidos... :3**

Alaude: (confundido) …supongo

**AriYukiKya **

**Fong...querrías tener una cita conmigo**

Fon: mmm supongo que si

**Gokudera quieres venir conmigo a ver una película?**

Gokudera: esta bien, pero que sea de aliens *v*

**Reborn te gustaría junto a hibari y Mukuro un combate cuerpo a cuerpo...por fissss convéncelos**

Reborn: vere que puedo hacer

-Reborn (con un traje a lo tipo espía) deja una carta junto a cada uno sin que se den cuenta-

Mukuro: ¿Qué es esto? (coge la carta y la abre) ¡ESE INFELIZ ME LAS PAGARA!

Hibari: ¿Una carta? (la coge y la abre) ¡KAMIKOROSU!

-de vuelta en el set-

Aliceyuutsu: (aparece con una bata y pantuflas de conejo) ¡¿PERO QUE?!

-el set esta transformado en un cuadrilátero y Mukuro y Hibari estan peleando hasta la muerte. Todo el público vitorea la pelea-

Hibari/Mukuro: AHHHH (grito de guerra)

Aliceyuutsu: ¡¿Qué paso aca?!

AriYuki: pregúntale a Reborn, por cierto, gracias Reborn ^^

Reborn: no hay de que

Aliceyuutsu: ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Reborn: (le entrega las cartas sin dejar de mirar la pelea)

Aliceyuutsu: "Para Mukuro, Pedazo de escoria, solo eres un patán con una deforme cabeza de piña y mal estilo. Firma Hibari. Posdata: Chrome me prefiere a mi" " Para Hibari, eh hecho grafiti en el muro de la escuela ¿Qué opinas de eso?. Firma Mukuro"

AriYuki: buen plan no?

Aliceyuutsu: no me hago responsable de los heridos -_-U

**Tsuna me gustaría saber cuando es tu cumple porque te tengo un regalo( saca atrás de ella una caja) espero que te guste (le muestra una bufanda hecha a mano) no es mucho pero y ojalá la uses**

Tsuna: Waoooo ¡Arigato! (se la pone) me gusta ^^

Ariyuki: que bueno que te guste, Tsuna-kun ^^

"Tengo un aviso que darles, en las siguientes preguntas las preguntas deben ser SOLO para los arcobalenos: Reborn, Colonnello, Skull, Lal, Fon, Verde, Mammon, Bermuda, Uni (eso incluye a Aria y Luce), Recuerden, las mas locas serán incluidas ^^"


	11. Chapter 11

**Emina Megpoid-116**

**Bueno esto va para la mayoría de los chicos y chicas... Que le regalarían a su madre? **

Reborn: un ayudante porque Dame-Tsuna no la ayuda en nada… y una máquina de espressos

Mammon: eso cuesta dinero

Uni: una gran ramo de flores, además …. (se pone a decir un monton de cosas lindas que conmueven al publico)

3 minutos después…

Uni: … y también paz mundial ^^

El publico: *Snif* ¡Eso fue hermoso! ¡Que tierna! (lloran cascaditas mientras aplauden)

Colonnello: el mejor regalo que le daria a mi madre seria un nieto-kora (mira a Lal)

Lal: (con un aura asecina)

-La entrevista no puedo continuar porque Colonnello termino en el hospital-

Verde: Seria que lograra todas mis metas

Reborn: eso es egoísta

Emina: ¿y cuales son tus metas?

Verde: además de ser el mejor científico del mundo, ¡Matar a Reborn!

Reborn: sigue intentando ¬v¬

Verde: ¡Reborn bastardo! (Comienza una pelea entre ambos)

Bermuda: … (no contesta nada)

Aria: no lo se… ¿Qué te gustaría? (mira a Luce)

Luce: ^^ bueno… (desenrolla un pergamino con varias cosas apuntadas en el)

Aria: O_O U

Lal: bueno (saca un inventario de armas)

Colonnello: ¿armas? Deberías ser mas femenina –kora (la mira pícaramente)

Lal: ¬¬* (con varias venitas en la sien) para empezar (sujeta un arma) esta arma tiene un alcance de mas de 30 metros (comienza a dispararle a Colonnello como demostración)

Skull: ¿a mi mama?... (se pone en posición fetal) me abandonaron de pequeño TT_TT (se hace bolita en su sitio)

Fon: esto… no tengo idea ^^U

Reborn: yo creo que un nieto sería buena idea, ¡Espera! Eso ya lo tiene (mira de reojo a Hibari)

Hibari: Kamikorosu

-las siguientes imágenes no pudieron transmitirse porque Hibari destruyo el set-

**O a quien sienten como a una? (hai me dio con la fecha esta pregunta xD)**

Todos: Mamá (Nana) (respuesta obvia)

**Y para las futuras madres (entiéndase a lal) que te gustaría que les regalaran?**

Lal: ¿Por qué iba a ser yo una madre? (no entendió la indirecta)

Emina: bueno pues porque… (le susurra al oído)

Lal: ¡I-IDIOTA! (Roja a mas no poder) (saca su rifle apuntándola) ¡NO RESPONDERE ESO! Ò/Ó

Emina: E-esta bien ^^U (sudando frio)

Colonnello: O_O ¿?

** .niebla**

**fon: si te jurara por mi orgullo esforzarme*le hace una estatua y se la da de ofrenda* me podria entrenar *ojitos a lo cachorrito***

Fon: esta bien pero… (sujeta con todas sus fuerzas la estatua) ¡No es necesario esto! (la estatua cae encima de Fon aplastándolo)

**uni: a quien prefiere, a byakuran o a gamma?**

Uni: esto… (Ganma y Byakuran esperan ansiosos la respuesta) (comienza a sudar frio) ¡A-A tio Reborn! ^^U

Reborn: (Fuck yeah)

Byakuran: Kawaii Uni-chan ^^

Ganma: *snif* porque Hime-san TT_TT (se va a llorar a una esquina)

** .niebla**

**verde: si la unica forma de salvar todos(y recalco todos) tus experimentos, documentos e investigaciones fuera tener una cita con alguien de kokuyo, quien seria? y por que?**

Verde: … supongo que Chrome

Mukuro: ¡QUE!

Verde: no es tan problemática y no me molesta tanto como los demás (evitando las miradas asesinas de Mukuro)

**Lynette Vongola Di Hibari**

**Reborn, ¿que sientes cuando las fujoshis te emparejan con colonnello, tsuna y lambo? o.o**

Reborn: creo que tiene mente suicida (emanando aura asesina)

**Guest **

**Aria ¿como conociste a Gamma?**

Aria: cuando estábamos reclutando gente para nuestra familia llego Ganma, desde entonces lo conozco

**¿Quien es el padre de Uni? porque no creo que ella haya nacido solita**

Aria: (todas las cámaras la enfocan) *suspiro* bueno, creo que llego el momento de decirlo. El padre de Uni es… (a Ganma se le salen los ojos) es… (todas las cámaras hacen un acercamiento) ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Todos: ¿Dónde?

Ganma: ¡Se ha ido!

**Bermuda antes de que tu te convirtieras en arcobaleno ¿como era tu vida?**

Bermuda: esa es información que no puedo dar

**Fong,… por que eres todo un caballero de lo mas lindo...ojalá hubieran hombres como tu((kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa! Tratando de porder imaginarse a hombres caballerosos))**

Fon: g-gracias (tratando de evitar las miradas pervertidas de las fujoshis en el set)

**Jager ¿eres de la misma generación que bermuda o tu eres de otra ...como lo conociste?**

Jager: no, Bermuda y yo somos de distintas generaciones. Nos conocimos cuando entre a Vindence

**Colonello adulto ¿odias a Reborn o solo crees que eres mejor que el en 1)ser mas fuerte  
2) conquistando mujeres - -?**

Colonnello: yo soy más fuerte-kora, y conquiste a la mejor mujer del mundo (mira a Lal), cosa que Reborn jamás podrá hacer-kora

Reborn: ¿en serio? (se acerca a Lal y junta frentes)

Lal: ¡R-Reborn! ¡Aléjate!

Reborn: que fría eres (apunto de rozar labios)

Colonnello: (preparando ametralladora y con fuego en los ojos) ¡Aléjate de ella-kora! (comienza a disparar contra Reborn)

Reborn: jum (esquiva todos los disparos y sacando su pistola) (Y así señoras y señores ¡Inicia la balacera!)

Guest: ¡Ahhhhh! (se agacha y se oculta debajo de la silla)

Lal: tsk (de repente, una bala pasa frente a sus ojos rozando su cachete) (de su cachete comienza a salir sangre)

Colonnello/Reborn: *GLUP* (sudando frio)

3…2…1…

Lal: ¡BASTARDOOOOOOS! (comienza a disparar)

Colonnello/Reborn: (huyen lejos)

Lal: ¡Vuelvan aquí! (los comienza a perseguir)

**Dark-KannaI**

**Reborn-san, ¿No le preocupa que Tsuna nunca se percatara que era usted el que lo ayudo en la pelea de los arcobalenos? **

Reborn: para nada, Dame-Tsuna siempre será Dame-Tsuna

**¿Que hara cuando Yamamoto le quite el título de mejor hitman? **

Reborn: Yamamoto jamás podría quitarme ese puesto, él es pacífico… y si se atreve…. (sacando pistola)

Dark: ahhhh

Reborn: era una broma

**A Verde-san. Admita que usted solo queria mostrarse en forma adulta en la batalla de los arcobaleno, si no ¿Por que no duro ni cinco minutos dentro de Mosca? ¿A quien le queria presumir o impresionar?**

Verde: volvi a mi forma adulta porque… no, olvídalo

Dark: ¡Habla! (todas las cámaras lo enfocan)

Reborn: volviste a tu forma adulta porque el Mosca era demasiado grande y no alcanzabas los controles ¿Verdad? ¬v¬

Verde: ¡Reborn Bastardo! Ò_Ó

**A Fon-sensei. ¿Usted conoce a Jakie Chan? (brillitos)**

Fon: no, pero eh oído que es un gran peleador y me gustaría conocerlo

**ittoki-kun**

**Lal, Siempre me ah interesado ¿Cual son las cosas que piensas que son realmente necesaria para entrenar a alguien?**

Lal: debe tener una buena resistencia y ser disciplinado, y sobre todo una gran voluntad, el resto es solo practica

**Colonello , Después de convertirte en un bebe ¿De que cosas podrías aprovecharte?**

Colonnello: ser bebe tiene sus ventaja-kora por ejemplo, pedo volar con mi águila. Cuando eres adulto tu peso no te lo permite y tengo que caminar, también podía hacer algunas travesuras y nadie se percataba y cuando lo hacían no me pasaba nada ya que ¡Soy un bebe!...tambien podia espiar a las chicas sus...

Lal: (con un aura asesina) ¡IDIOTA! (le comienza a cachetear)

Colonnello: bu bu bu bu bu

Lambo: jaja ahora el hace bu bu ^^

**Reborn ¿para que casi siempre mandas a hacer a Skull cof Lacayo cof?**

Reborn: porque los fuertes dominan a los débiles

Skull: (entre susurros) ya vera Reborn-sempai, un día de estos…

Reborn: dijiste algo (apuntándole con un arma)

Skull: ¡Na-Nada! Reborn…sempai

Reborn: (baja el arma) ya que estas aquí tráeme un espresso

Skull: ¡¿Q-Que?!

Ittoki: en ese caso yo quiero un frappuccino

Reborn: y que sea rápido

Skull: ¡Ma-maldicion! (se va corriendo al Starbucks)

Reborn: tiene ventajas tener un esclavo

Ittoki: cierto

**Luce ¿Que es lo que mas hacías para los arcobalenos?**

Luce: (usamos las esferas del dragon para revivirla temporalmente xD) me encargaba de cocinar ya que los demás no sabían (con gotitas en la cabeza recordando)

_FLASHBACK_

_Skull_

_BOOOOOMMMM_

_Skull: lo siento, trate de usar la cocina pero exploto TT_TT_

_Reborn: ¡Que torpe esclavo! (le comienza a disparar)_

_Verde_

_Fon: Verde… creo que no lo has hecho mal_

_Verde: ¿porque lo dices?_

_Fon: bueno… para empezar… se esta moviendo_

_Comida de Verde: (se escapa del plato)_

_Fon_

_Fon: aquí tienen_

_Luce: Fon-kun, esto es té_

_Fon: lo siento, té es lo único que se hacer ^^U_

_Los demás: -_-U_

_Mammon_

_Mammon: no se cocinar_

_Luce: en ese caso pidamos comida_

_Mammon: me rehusó a pagar _

_Todos: -_-U_

_Lal_

_Lal: coman (les entrega unos sobres color marrón)_

_Luce: Lal-san ¿Qué es esto? (examinando los paquetes)_

_Lal: son provisiones, en el Comsubin nos daban esto para sobrevivir cuando íbamos a misiones_

_Todos: … -_-UUU_

_Reborn_

_Reborn: (sujetando un libro de cocina) mmmm (mira los ingredientes) ¡Esto no sirve! (comienza a disparar contra los ingredientes)_

_Luce: c-creo que yo debo picar los vegetales ^^U_

_Minutos más tarde_

_Luce: ¡Reborn puedes encender la cocina!_

_Reborn: bueno (examina la cocina)… (le comienza a disparar) ¡Luce, No funciona! (prácticamente… le dispara a todo)_

_Luce: c-creo que yo voy a cocinar de aquí en adelante ^^UUU_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**Fon : Agradezco las lecciones, que me distes y una pregunta ¿Cual es la razón que te hayas tatuado un dragón?, me encantaría saberlo**

Fon: representa mi ataque: Bakuren Shippuken (básese en el manga)

**Aria : ¿Que fue lo mas importante que te enseño tu madre Luce?**

Aria: siempre sonreír ^^

**Uni : Cuando te convertiste en el jefe de tu familia, ¿Cuales eran tus responsabilidades?**

Uni: esto.. no muchas la verdad, me encargaba de cocinar y de algunos quehaceres del hogar, Ganma y los demás me ayudaban con el papeleo

**Reborn : Si te diera un cupon para expressos ilimitados a cambio de fotos personales de Tsuna y sus guardianes me los darias?**

Reborn: por supuesto

Tsuna: ¡Reborn!

**amudoki**

**Reborn: Si encontrases a Tsuna, con la mejillas sonrojadas, lagrimitas en los ojos, orejitas y cola de neko, con solo una camisa (en resumen, super lindo y kawaioso *w*) pidiendo por tus "cariñitos", que harías?**

Reborn: lo ignoro y sigo mi camino

**Colonello: Que sientes cuando en los fic's te ponen de UKE de Reborn? (sonrisa maliciosa)**

Colonnello: ¡Son unos pervertidos! ¡¿Qué tiene en la mente?!-kora (con varias venitas en la sien) (sujetando hojas que son los fanfics impresos) ¡Y yo no tengo nada de UKE-kora!

**Mammon: Serias capaz de besar EN LOS LABIOS a Fon por $1000000000000000?**

Mammon: ¬¬…

Fon: ¡¿Q-QUE?! (completamente sonrojado)

Amudoki: ¿y bien? ¬v¬

Mammon: … esta bien

Fon: ¡¿QUE?!

**Reborn: Eres capaz de dormir por las noches con todos los litros de cafe que te bebes al cabo del dia? O.o**

Reborn: si, el café nunca me ha causado problemas

**Lal: Cuando aceptaras que Colonello te trae loca?**

Lal: ¡¿Q-Qué dices?! (completamente roja)

(todas las cámaras la enfocan)

Amudoki: y bien ^^… (sujetando un micrófono frente a ella) (todos esperan su respuesta… en especial Colonnello que la mira directamente)

Colonnello: ¬v¬

Lal: E..esto … ¡Miren!

Todos: ¿Qué cosa? (voltean )

Colonnello: ¡Se ha ido-kora! -_-U

**Ishiro Shizuka******

Reborn: anno... quisieras ir al cine conmigo... (mirada apenada) *que demonios me pasa yo no soy así* (piensa) jejeje... alice-chan me dio permiso de ausentarme en la noche después de haber recaudado tantos fondos para el set. / *y que la encerrara en una bodega cuando trato de quedarse con más de lo acordado) /

Reborn: no veo problema, acepto

Ishiro: ¡Genial! ^w^

En la bodega

Aliceyuutsu: ¡Sáquenme de aquí! (forcejeando las cuerdas)

**fon: *corre donde fon y lo abraza* porfa... se mi hermano mayor *cara de borrego* porfissssssssssss...**

Fon: ¡¿Q-Que?!

Ishiro: y no lo soltare hasta que acepte ^w^

Fon: ¡Seguridad!

Aliceyuutsu: Ahh lo siento, les di el dia libre ^^U

Fon: ¡Sálvenme! (los demás arcobalenos van y lo rescatan, pero Ishiro lo sigue acosando)

**lal: eres un gran ejemplo porque no eres como las demás chicas que conozco... me entrenarías porfavor lal-sensei *reverencia***

Lal: Esta bien, pero te advierto que será espartano

Ishiro: No se preocupe Lal-sensei, puedo soportar lo que sea ÒwÓ

1 semana después

Ishiro: no… puedo más (cae rendido al suelo)

Lal: ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes! (lo cachetea al igual que Tsuna) ¡Vamos levántate! ¡Aun no terminamos!

Colonnello: yo se lo advertí-kora -_-U

**verde: porque eres tan malo con fran *modo yandere* a mi pequeño hermano nadie lo toca (fran esta a lo lejos sentado en una mesa comiendo pastel) kieres sufrir lo mismo que mukuro... (la piña... digo mukuro esta en una esquina con un aura negra) y pensar que solo le tuve que contar "aquello" :3**

Verde: yo no hago nada a Fran, es Mukuro quien lo hace

**reborn: me encanto haber vivido un tiempo en casa de nana-san... gracias por ayudarme con lo de las cof fotos cof XD somos ricos... además de lo de hibari y mukuro**

Reborn: puedes volver cuando quieras

Ishiro: ¡Enserio! ¡Gracias! Me encantara volver a "hospedarme en tu casa" (sonrisa aparentemente inocente)

Reborn: "eres bienvenida"

Tsuna: sigo sin entender que es lo traman -_-

**Saitou**

**Reborn ¿Cómo te verías con el cabello rubio? Y Colonnello ¿Cómo te verias con el cabello negro?**

Reborn: mientras tenga patillas sigo siendo sexy

Colonnello: jamás lo pensé...pero a Lal le gusta rubio, así que no me lo teñiré...

**Inesu-chan**

**Tsuna-kun... ¿Cómo te imaginas como mujer. Sin ofender pero siempre me anduvo dando vueltas en la cabeza que pasaría si fueras mujer **

Tsuna: ¡Espera!, creía que hoy solo le preguntarían a Reborn y los demás

Aliceyuutsu: si pero me pareció divertida la pregunta asi que la incluí

Tsuna: ¡Oye!

Aliceyuutsu: deja de quejarte y solo responde

Tsuna: Bueno… supongo que tendría en cabello mas largo y tendría (se pone rojo)p- pe-pechos

Fujoshis: jummmm (miradas pervertidas)

Chicos en el público: jummm (miradas pervertidas mientras les corren hilitos de sangre por la nariz)

**Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la gran demora, ya saben tarea más la falta de inspiración no es buena combinación. Ok, terminamos con la sección arcobalenos y volvemos con las preguntas normales :D Dejen sus reviews y recuerden ¡Las preguntas más bizarras serán incluidas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aimi **

**Verde ¿serias mi conejillo de indias para mis experimentos?**

Verde: ¡No! (se cruza de brazos)

Reborn: (lo empuja a ella) Es todo tuyo

Aimi: ¡SIIII! (Se lo lleva en contra de su voluntad)

**Lal ¿que pasaría si terminaras igual de Kushina y Minato?**

Lal: esto… ¿Quiénes son Kushina y Minato? (la sientan a ver Naruto)

Aimi: … ¿Cuándo durara esto?

Aliceyuutsu: quien sabe, son todas las temporadas más el relleno

Colonnello: O_o esto tomara tiempo-kora

**caramelitobakugan92**

**Bueno... en primera quiero felicitar y pedir un autógrafo a aliceyuutsu la autora, por tan hermoso fic **

Aliceyuutsu: G-Gracias ^^ (le da su autógrafo)

**Muy buenas tardes a todos- saludo muy amablemente (ni esa yo me la creo xD) - les quiero pedir un autógrafo a todos y cada uno del elenco de KHR, y vengo decirles que sera un gusto trabajar con ustedes; si se preguntan por que, es que estoy planeando hacer un fic de ustedes, espero y todos hagan muy bien su trabajo o me las pagaran (con sonrisa tierna pero con un aura maligna y temible que hasta hace temblar a Chuck Norris) y sera yaoi lo más probable es que les gustara :D.  
Adelantos: Mukuro y Hibari serán hermanitos, ah y tsuna dudo que vivas :D (notase cuanto lo quiero) **

Tsuna: ¡¿Qué?! HIIII (se asusta y se esconde detrás de su asiento)

Mukuro/Hibari: (Se miran con odio)

Caramelo: Mukuro será el uke *¬* (derrame nasal)

Mukuro/Hibari: (la miran con odio y sacan armas)

-la entrevista no pudo continuar ya que el set fue destruido-

**Dino: ¿Porque no confiesas que amas a Hibari? *O***

Dino: ¡E-Eso no es cierto! ÒIIIIÓ (sonrojado) yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos, yo le considero mi alumno solo eso

Hibari: Yo no (saca tonfas y golpea a Dino xDDD)

**Byakuran: ¿Porque te resistes ya sabemos que quieres violar a Mukuro? **

Byakuran: Eso no es cierto, yo a quien quiero violar es a Shoichi

Shoichi: ¡¿QUE?! (rojo como un tomate)

Byakuran: xDDDD es una broma

Mente de Byakuran: solo espera ¬v¬

**Colonello: No te hagas del rogar ya todos saben que te gusta ser sometido por Reborn xD**

Colonnello: ¡Claro que no-kora! ¡Todos saben que yo amo a Lal!

Reborn: Eso te pasa por tardarte tanto en ligarte a una chica, Colonnello

Caramelo: pues estos videos dicen lo contrario (una pantalla aparece detrás de ella)

Colonnello: ¡Pero que! (comienzan a pasar videos de Colonnello siendo derrotado por Reborn xDDD)

Reborn: *Fuck Yeah*

**KuroNeko**

Bel: ¿de que color son tus ojos?

Bel: shi shi shi eso es un secreto

**¿por que no te cortas el flequillo?**

Bel: para que nadie vea mis ojos (troll)

**Takeshi: ¿Por que te preguntan tan pocas cosas? **

Yamamoto: no lo se… supongo que es porque soy muy abierto y no tengo muchos secretos… tal vez jaja ^^

**¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**

Yamamoto: Azul ^^

**Hayato: ¿Porque te llevas tan mal con Uri?**

Gokudera: eso no es cierto, ¿verdad Uri? (mira al gatito)

Uri: NYAAAAAN (le araña toda la cara)

K.O. ¡Gokudera queda fuera de combate!

**Tsuna: ¿Por que los secuestran tan seguido?**

Tsuna: ¡Están locas! (rodeado de policías por precaución y con las píldoras de última voluntad)

**Fran: ¿Porque cuando estaban peleando contra Vindice le dijiste a Chrome "si todo va bien, dame un beso en la mejilla ¿ok?" ?¿Te lo dio xD?**

Fran: para molestar al shisho y no, no me lo dio (hace un puchero)

**¿Te lamas Fran o Flan?¿Si te llamas Flan, por que tienes nombre de un postre?**

Fran: ¡Es FRAN! (hace un puchero) los japoneses pronuncian la "R" como "L" ¬3¬

**Mukuro: ¿No te molesta que tu caja arma animal se llame Mukurowl?**

Mukuro: mmm, no

**Coronello y Lal : ¿Se pondrían a cantar Magnet? xD**

Colonnello: (emocionado) ¡Por supues…!

Lal: (lo patea botándolo del asiento) ¡NO! (sonrojada)

**Kyoya: ¿Es verdad que tienes y conduces una moto aun estando en segundaria?**

Hibari: si

**¿Es verdad que tus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico por exceso de velocidad?**

Hibari: si (con una pequeña aura negra alrededor)

**¿Porque rayos todas te secuestran?**

Hibari: porque son herbívoras que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, y hasta ahora no me han secuestrado

**¿Savias que te saque tus tonfas y tu caja arma mientras respondías las preguntas? (Ahora si pueden secuestrarlo sin mucho problema si quiren)**

Hibari: (Levanta puños) Kamikorosu (aun así se puede defender)

KuroNeko: e-era una broma jajaja (risa nerviosa)

**Hayato: Yo también los acompaño a buscar UMAs (BICHOS RAROS)! :D**

Gokudera: ¡Genial! (saca un radar localizador de UMAs) ¡Vamos!

KuroNeko: ¡Sí! (corren al bosque)

**La misma pregunta que Kyoya, ¿porque todas te secuestran? ( yo preferiría secuestrar a Uri y esperar a que el venga a buscarlo xD)**

Gokudera: ¡No te llevaras a Uri! (abraza protectoramente a su gatito)

Uri: ¡NYAAAA! (le araña toda la cara)

**Ryohei: En una pelea de gritos ( lo saque de un fic de por hay xD) entre tu y Knucle quien gana?**

Ryohei/Knucle: ¡YO! (se miran desafiantemente)

Ryohei: ¡EXTREMO!

Knucle: ¡MAXIMO!

Ryohei: ¡EXTREMO!

Knucle: ¡MAXIMO!

Ryohei: ¡EXTREMOOOO!

Knucle: ¡MAXIMOOOOO!

Aliceyuutsu: ¡Siguiente pregunta! (tapándose los oídos junto con KuroNeko)

**¿Tu padre tiene su propio grito? (sacado del mismo fic)**

Ryohei: ¡Claro, todos los hombres en la familia tienen su propio grito EXTREMO!

Kyoko: a veces pienso que se debería romper la tradición -_-U

**Mukuro: ¿Cuántas piñas le lanzaste a Ken cuando te dijo "cabeza de piña"?**

Mukuro: kufufu las suficientes como para que no lo vuelva a haces (en una esquina esta Ken temblando como un perro herido (literalmente xD))

**Ken: ¿Porque te pareces tanto a un perro como yo me parezco a un gato?**

Ken: ¡No soy un perro-byon!

Chikusa: (lanza un palo)

Ken: guau guau* (corre tras el palo) *roarr* (se lo entrega a Chikusa como un buen perrito xD) (se da cuenta de lo que hizo) E-esto… olviden lo que vieron-byon TT_TT

**Fuuta: ¿Por que nadie te pregunta nada? **

Fuuta: mmm, no lo se

**Lal y Colonello : Para cuando fue pospuesta la boda?**

Colonnello: Todavía no lo sabemos, pero espero que sea lo más pronto posible-kora

**Escritora (no recuerdo el nombre xD): por que no cubres el set con llamas del rayo para que no se destruya tanto?**

Aliceyuutsu: ya lo intente pero sus llamas superan las del set y todo termina explotando (llorando cascaditas)

**Chikusa: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¿Por que eres tan callado?**

Chikusa: … así soy yo

**Tsuna: DECIDETE! HARU O KYOKO?! Y AHORA NO VENGAS CON "MIREN!" (Reborn amenázalo con Leon para que se decida por favor :3)**

Reborn: (apuntando a Tsuna)

Tsuna: HIIII

KuroNeko: y bien? (todas las cámaras lo enfocan)

Tsuna: ¡Y-Yo! ¡No voy a decirlo con todas estas cámaras en frente de mi! (las cámaras se apartan un poco)

KuroNeko: vamos, aunque sea dímelo a mi

Tsuna: O-Ok, acércate (le susurra al oído)

KuroNeko: Kyaaa!

Tsuna: ¡No se lo digas a nadie!

KuroNeko: ok ^^ (se va feliz) ¡Eligio a … !

Tsuna: ¡Cállate! (le tapa la boca)

**A todos: ¿Pueden entender mis muchas faltas de ortografía? xDD**

Aliceyuutsu: si, yo las corrijo (pa que vean que yo también chambeo (lol))

**saya17 **

**kyaaaaaaa ya que nos diga Lal que ama a Colonello :3**

Lal: Yo (un montón de cámaras se acercan) Ahhh ¡Ya me canse! (se retira enojada y con un leve sonrojo)

Colonnello: volverá, espero O_oU

**AriYukiKya**

**estas van para Tsuna, ya deja de jugar con quien te quedas con Kyoko o con Haru y no acepto un siguiente pregunta estoy harta**

Tsuna: (unas cuerdas salen de la nada y amarran a Tsuna al asiento ¡Pero que!

AriYukiKya: esperamos su respuesta (sonrisa malvada)

Tsuna: Y-Yo…

Reborn: ¡Tsuna! (le lanza un control con un único botón rojo) Usa eso

Tsuna: ¡Reborn! (lo mira aliviado y agradecido) ¡Gracias! (presiona el botón y…) HAAAAAA (una compuerta se abre debajo de él y Tsuna cae más de 5 metros)

Reborn: ups debí advertirle que use casco

-La entrevista no pudo continuar ya que tuvimos que llevar a Tsuna al hospital-

**Esto es para los guardianes de la primera generación y decima podrían cuidar a mi hermanito de 4 años y a mi mascota de 4 meses, es un san bernardor es que estaré en exámenes y no puedes cuidarlos y por alguna extraña razón los arcobalenos (los ve de manera inocente y ellos incluyendo bermuda y jager al escuchar sobre su cachorrito se esconden) no pueden cuidarlos por favor y les prometo prepararles la mejor comida, el mejor cafe que opinan (los arcobalenos lo piensan pues es buena propuesta pero no saben) (mientras que un amigo al ver que los de la primera y decima van a cuidar al pequeño y al perito piensa "si ellos se pierden sacaran al demonio de Ari pues a pesar de ser inocente, tierna, e infantil cuando se enoja es peor que Hibari, Reborn y Lal juntos")**

Tsuna: mmm, claro ^^

Giotto: Cuenta con nosotros (sin esperar lo que les espera)

AriYukiKya: Arigato ^^ en eso caso se los encargo (les entrega la correa con el perrito amarrado a el y a un lado esta su hermano) Bueno me voy (sale y cierra la puerta)

-Mas tarde-

AriYukiKya: Estoy en ca… ¡PERO QUE!

-Toda la casa esta hecha un desastre: los colchones destruidos, las ventanas rotas, la mesa ¡¿Pero que carajo tiene encima, eso es comida?!, los platos rotos en el suelo, ¡Alguien borre eso de la pared, no es apto para menos de 15! Su hermanito esta encima de la mesa tomando Pepsi a fondo solo con ropa interior y su perrito tiene papel higiénico por todo el cuerpo. Los guardianes se fueron (ni Lambo es tan insoportable) y solo quedaron Tsuna y Giotto

AriYukiKya: U-ustedes, ni siquiera me fue 5 horas y este lugar es un desastre!

Tsuna/Giotto: Lo sentimos TT_TT

**Katherine Kathen Natsumi**

**yo quisiera hacer le una pregunta a kyo- digo a hibari-nii... ¿por que se la pasa viendo a tsu-kun y esta cuando la familia mas lo necesita o.o?**

Hibari: me pregunto porque un herbívoro es tan fuerte y las veces que los ayudo son solo coincidencia, solo estaba de paso (aparece Hibird detrás de el con un letrero que dice: "mentiroso")

**esta seria para yamamoto por que sele quedo viendo a hayato-nichan cuando entro a la escuela por primera vez si mis ojitos no me engañan el no prestaba mucha atención que digamos...**

Yamamoto: jajaja no presto mucha atención en clases que digamos ^^

**para reborn ... ¿ne serias mi novio? yo soy fuerte jefa de una gran familia y se hacer un gran expresso y además ¿entrenarías a mi familia y a mi porfas? solo que nosotros tenemos una llama adicional...la llama de la noche **

Reborn: interesante… tendremos una cita (pero en eso aparece una aura acesina detrás de ellos)

Bianchi: (aura asesina) (con varios platos de comida envenenada) ¡Poison Cooking!

Katherine: ¡Maldición! (huye lejos)

-La entrevista tuvo que terminar porque Bianchi desintegro el set con su comida envenenada-

**Para mukuro te gustaría salir con mi amiga Eli ella es fuerte y no quiere nada contigo por que pareses gay igual ke lussuria se gun ella asi ke la rete as salir con tugo ke dices**

Mukuro: ¡Como que parezco gay?! (saca tridente)

Lussuria: que pasa? Que acaso no te gusto (le giña el ojo)

Mukuro: aléjate de mi!

Lussuria: juju ven a mi amor!(se tira encima de él)

Mukuro: Aléjate! (ocurre una explosión provocada por el Vongola Gear de Mukuro)

**esta va para giotto...ne yo se que eres el padre de tsuna-nii jejeje y que te gusta alaude y tienen una relación jejeje **

Giotto: Si, soy el padre de Tsuna y ¡¿Cómo me puede gustar Alaude?!

Tsuna/Iemmitsu: ¡¿QUE?!

Giotto: jajaja ok no xD

Tsuna/Iemmitsu: (lo miran con odio)

Nana: jaja Giotto-kun que gracioso ^^

**hibari y alaude...tendrían una pelea con migo se pelear pero no solo por parecer frágil y demás soy fuerte y si ganan le are te al igual que al reto claro**

Hibari/Alaude: (cada uno saca sus respectivas armas)

Katherine: bien (se pone en posición de pelea)

Hibari/Alaude: (cruzan miradas) (se lanzan a pelear entre ellos dos ignorando a Katherine)

Katherine: ¡O-oigan!

Hibari/Alaude: (continúan ignorándola y siguen peleando)

**Byakuran... tendría una cita con migo? le dare algo dulce**

Byakuran: ¡Dulce! *O* (corre hacia ella)

Katherine: (lo espera con el cloroformo)

**Nana-san etto...etto yo me podría quedar en su casa para algo (mirada tierna) claro si Tsuna-nii acepta claro (los emparejare jajajaja a tsu con kyo dino con enma yamamoto y hayato etc. etc. espero y reborn me ayude lo aras reborn-otosan? si lo logro te are un expresso muy rico y si quieres te lo hago cuando quieras más aparte una ganancia de 50 50 por unas fotos tomadas ne) entonces que dices Tsuna-ni **

Tsuna: (aun son poder leer mentes) mmm, ya que, esta bien

Katherine: Yujuuu

Reborn: (le dice entre susurros) 50 50 y que sea un buen expresso

Katherine: hecho (saca cámaras) (un hilito de sangre corre por su nariz pensando en las fotos)

**Danielle**

**Chrome: perdonaste a Mukuro muy rápido después de la batalla de los acorbaleros ¿no te dolió que te echara de Kyoland y solo dejara una nota que decia: sal de aqui.?**

Chrome: SI, y mucho ¬¬*

Mukuro: ya dije que lo siento! (con cara de arrepentido) ¡Que debo hacer para que me perdones!

Chrome: (lo cachetea) ¡No es suficiente!

**yolandachiku**

**Belphegor te adoro ¿me prestarías a Mink? (ojos de cachorrito) y puedo ser tu novia *w* **

Bel: No y ¡NO! (abraza protectoramente a Mink)

**Xanxus-sama ¿Me entrenaría para usar la llama de la ira? U SOY FUERTE Y RESISTO TODO! ESTOY PREPARADA A PATIARLE EL TRASERO A TODAS LAS ESCORIAS DE MIERDA QUE SE ME CRUSEN EN MI CAMINO! (prepárate levi) **

Xanxus: ¡No!

Levi: ¡¿Por qué todos quieren matarme?!

**Fran ¿me enseñarías a tener una actitud monótona?**

Fran: yo no tengo una actitud monótona (se cruza de brazos)

Yolandachiku: si claaaaaro ¬¬

**Mammon-sama ¿me presta a su ranita que tiene en su cabeza?**

Mammon: te costara … y caro

Yolandachiku: (revisa sus bolsillos) no tengo tanto dinero ahora^^U

Mammon: lastima (desaparece con una ilusión)

Yolandachiku: … ¡Oye mi billetera!

**LAMBO-SAN TENGO MUCHOS DULCES!**

Lambo: ¡Aun lado! (corre y se lanza encima de ella)

**Guest **

**Aria y Luce: ¿como pudieron decir que consideraban a Nana como su madre si Luce no la conoce y Aria la vio una sola vez?**

Aria/Luce: intuición :3

**Byakuran: ¿te gustaría probar mi Bizcocho dulce?, todos me dicen que es exquisito, podemos ponerle nutella**

Byakuran: ¡Claro! (toma un pedazo) hay que tomarlo con un poco de te

**Eli Lawliet**

**Para Mukuro ¿Mukuro ya le diste una respuesta a Chrome después de que confeso públicamente que te ama?**

Mukuro: kufufu Si, lo hice

Chrome: (sonrojada)

**Para Hibari ¿Porque en el festival de verano te fuiste cuando miraste a Ipin pequeña y dejaste a dame-tsuna quedarse con el dinero? Yo se que te gusta *O*... solo espera 10 años mas o te acusaran de pedófilo (corre por su vida)**

Hibari: (saca tonfas) ¡Kamikorosu!

Eli: (cara de Troll face) (corre por su vida) ¡Solo espera un poco mas campeón! (Eli termino golpeada)

**Para Xanxus-sama yo soy una fiel devota suya y quiero convertirme en su esposa ¿a quien debo matar? *O*7 Estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguirlo (mira a Levi muy feo)**

Xanxus: (la mira raro con venitas en la sien)

Eli: ¡Esposo mío! (corre hacia él)

Levi: ¡Aléjese del boss! (corre tras ella)

Xanxus: ¡ESCORIAS! (les dispara a ambos)

**SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower**

**Reborn: REBOOORRRNNN! (Le brillan los ojos) Encontré imágenes muy "inocentes" de TI! SI DE TI HERMANO DE TI! Acosando a Tsuna-chan de noche...¿que es lo que realmente estas haciendo? Ah por cierto ¡Te adoro! eres el mejor hitman! *-***

Reborn: no es acosar, le estoy poniendo trampas para que entrene mas duro

Tsuna: ¡Reborn ya detente! ¡Deja de estas poniendo minas en el piso! (aparece todo quemado)

**Hibari: ¡Hola Kyouya-chan! (ñeee no me molesta decirle asi, después de todo se defenderme cuando me golpee...nah soy masoquista XD e3e) Dime ¿que se siente ser el uke de Tsunayoshi en un fic? *le muestra el fic XD* y ajsdhgafsjafdahgdfsahfd ¿Como te imaginarias a ti con pechos y toda una señorita? XD Si no me respondes entonces yo te morderé a ti...créeme lo hare e3é**

Hibari: (muy enojado) (saca tonfas saca tonfas y suena música de miedo) ¡Kamikorosu! (golpea a Sinny)

**Tsuna: Dime Tsu-chan ¿Por qué se siente ser el ukemasviolabledetodoslosukesyqueinclusoelukedeEnma teviole? Jksdadgad eres kawaiyoso (¿) asi que por eso me ire a vender fotos tuyas vestido de maid ¿quieres una? *-***

Tsuna: ¡Ya paren! (llorando cascaditas) ¡¿Cómo sacaste esas fotos?!

Sinny: ¿ustedes no quieren? (se dirige a los demás personajes de Katekyo) Son buenas tomas ^^ (detrás de ella aparece una pantalla y luego una imagen de Tsuna vestido de maid todo kawaii)

(A mas de uno de la derrame nasal mientras dicen: es tan… tan… (mas derrame nasal xDDDD))

Tsuna: ¡Ya basta! (se hace bolita)

**Gokudera: Nee Gokudera ¿tanto te gusta Yamamoto que lo llamas friki? " XD Nah, ya la pregunta seria ._. *musiquita de seriación ¡PONGAN BOB ESPONJA!* ¿Por qué quisiste aprender a manejar dinamita?**

Gokudera: ¡Porque la dinamita es genial! (con estrellitas en los ojos)

**Mukuro:. . . PIIIIIIIIIIÑAAAAAAAAAA! *Se va huyendo al infinito y mas alla* ¡SOY FELIZ!**

Mukuro: (saca Vongola Gear) Kufufu (corre tras ella con un aura asesina)

**Chrome: hkasgdjafd Chrome si alguien atentara contra tu familia (Osea Tsuna, sus guaridanes y por supuesto Mukuro) ¿A que estarías dispuesta?**

Chrome: A todo con tal de proteger a mis seres queridos

**Giotto: . . .*le muestra un diploma de casamiento legal* VAMONOS ESPOSO. *Lo amarra y se van juntos por el amanecer (?)**

Giotto: ¡SALVENME! ¡CONSIGAN UN ABOGADO! (se lo llevan a rastras)

G: esto no acabara bien -_-U(con gotitas en la sien)

**PandoraMandness**

**Para mammon-san ¿si te pagara 150$, es lo que tengo -.-U desaparecerías a mis hermanos e-e o más que sea al mayor jejeje**

Mammon: eso cuesta mas ($20000) solo podría hacer una ilusión para que se choquen con un poste de luz

Pandora: mmmm (lo piensa) ¡Trato hecho!

**Para uni-san: uni-san serias mi hermanita menor? jeje nunca tuve una y tu eres mi personaje femenino favorito de katekyoo! te adoro eres muy tierna! :3**

Uni: (alagada) Gracias ^^ pero me tomo que no, tengo mucho trabajo como jefa

**Lu-chan **

**Fon te casarías conmigo? *w***

Fon: esto… No

**Ishiro Shizuka**

**Alaude: cual fue el resultado de las pruebas de ADN que se hicieron tu, Kyoya y Fon?**

Alaude: no diré nada

**Reborn: ne ne reborn, podrías mantener a Bianchi en calma... desde hace unos días me esta acosando desde aquella ves que por Tsuna hubo un malentendido... (no me arrepiento de vender sus fotos). por cierto ya hice el deposito de los nuevos negocios XD.**

Reborn: (mira la factura) a este paso seré rico, mas rico que Viper

**Fon: snif... snif... fon-san es aun peor que mukuro cuando no tiene su acondicionador especial... buuu... yo solo quería que fuera mi hermano... ya ni ganas me dan de buscar fotos para vender... T.T ... asi que Reborn si me disculpas estaré sin decirte la nueva ubicación por un tiempo... T.T buaaaaaaaa...**

Fon:… ¿Qué? (confundido)

**Xanxus: puedo usar a Levi para descargar mi ira... y luego tratar de teñir el cabello de Squallo ._. Como el sentara el rosa?**

Xanxus: Tsk no me interesa (sigue comiendo su espagueti)

Levi: B-Boss (llora cascaditas)

Squallo: VOIIIII ALEJATE DE MI CABELLO

Ishiro: (se acerca sigilosamente con el tinte) ju ju ju vamos, será divertido (sonrisa aparentemente inocente)

Lussuria: vamos Squalo (con una gotita de sangre corriendo por su nariz)

Bel: (saca camara)

Squallo: ¡Scontro di Squalo!

-Las siguientes imágenes no son aptos para todo publico debido al contenido violento-

**Tsuna: puedo acompañarte al festival que va a ver en nami-chuu pliss *o* es que tengo de ver los fuegos artificiales además... tsuna-kun es muy lindo y amable... / pero no lo malinterpretes ... ok o/o**

Tsuna: claro ^^ puedes venir con nosotros

Ishiro: arigato, voy a preparar mi yukata :3

**Kyoya: podemos tener una salida decente... donde no aparezca la estúpida piña y no actúas mas antisocial de lo normal... solo como amigos ok? :) (*me asesorare de que si pasa de nuevo algo como lo del restaurante lo secuestro y obtendré buenas fotos de el*) que te parece? :D**

Hibari: … (lo piensa) No

**Emina Megpoid-116**

**No se ni por que pregunte lo de a quien consideran su madre... fue algo tonto, también me suponía esa respuesta (se golpea la frente) pero bueno. me han dejado muchas cosas en claro... y Lal-sama, no me mate! **

Lal: (baja el arma) Tsk, como sea

**Bueno pero con otras preguntas aquí van... ne Fran-senpai, me enseñarías hacer ilusiones?, es que quiero hacer algunas para asustar a alguien... jejeje... (rio maléficamente mientras me sobo las manos) si?**

Fran: claro, me gustan las bromas (una sombra cubre sus ojos mientras esboza una sonrisa)**  
**  
**Gokudera-san!, fue muy difícil liberarte, pero lo hice! (muestra un túnel subterráneo donde rescato a Gokudera) y es por que le quiero mucho!- sonrio mientras le tomo las manos a gokudera- como un gran amigo!, ne?**

Gokudera: etto… gracias ^^

Fujoshis: (organizando nuevo plan de secuestro)

**Y sigo diciendo, Tsuna... perdón quiero decir... Tsunayoshi-san es muy malo, nunca deja hacer algo divertido a Reborn o a los demás (hace morritos) mho...aliceyuutsu que piensas tu y los demás?**

Aliceyuutsu: pienso lo mismo, Tsuna es un aburrido ¬¬

Tsuna: P-pero! Cada vez que piensan en "algo divertido" yo salgo lastimado! TT_TT

Reborn: de eso se trata (le golpea la cabeza)

Aliceyuutsu/Emina: jajjajajaja

Reborn: vez, tu dolor nos alegra el dia

Tsuna: d-dasquete (K.O. Tsuna queda fuera de combate)

**sayaneko-chan**

**Reborn: ha quien prefieras o quieres mas a haru o kyoko, y quien de las dos le conviene mas a tsuna se sincero **

Reborn: ambas son muy buenas candidatas pero todo depende de Dame Tsuna

Sayaneko: (todas las cámaras enfocan a Tsuna) ¡Habla!

Tsuna: (sudando frio) esto… ¡Miren!

Sayaneko: ¡Escapo otra vez! =_=

**Mukuro: ¿te gustaría hacer un cuarteto con chrome , hibari y haru?**

Mukuro: Kufufu, solo con Chrome

Chrome: Y-yo… (mas roja que un tomate)

Haru: ¡Hagiii!

Hibari: … (saca tonfas) kamikorosu (los golpea a todos, en especial a Mukuro)

**mika. **

**Fon-kun usted es tan bueno TTmTT, podria perdonar a mi amiga por la estatua (entiéndase que es Fran varia niebla) **

Fon: no hay problema (con una venda alrededor de la cabeza y un yeso en el brazo)

**Luce-san: ¿usted llegó a sentir algo por Reborn-sempai?**

Luce: (algo sonrojada) solo éramos amigos ^III^

**Fran: eres tan kawai, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?, podríamos pasarnos todo el dia insultando a la piña de cuarta y a ese intento de príncipe.**

Fran: Ok ^^

Mukuro: ¡Piña de cuarta! (saca tridente)

Bel: ¡Intento de Príncipe! (saca cuchillos)

Fran/Mika y Hika: (huyen lejos)

**Spanner: ¿Como puedes ser tan inteligente? te admiro.**

Spanner: Estudia

**Lu-chan 23**

**Reborn, Colonello y Fon, alguno de ustedes me adoptaría como su hija? *w***

Reborn/Colonnello/Fon: (se miran entre ellos)

Colonnello: ermmm, no-kora

Reborn: No, suficiente tengo cuidando a dameTsuna...

Fon: No por ahora ._.

**Giotto te casarías conmigo? :D**

Giotto: No

**Hibari y Mukuro, cantarian "sakura addiction" para mi? *O***

Hibari/Mukuro: ¡NO!

** .niebla**

**Fran: que piensas cuando te ponen de uke de ese intento de principe.  
como te imaginas de mujer?y si lo fueras, quien sería tu pareja?**

Fran: Es molesto, aunque sea emparéjenme con alguien que no sea una hada de las caries ¬¬. Creo que tendría dos colitas si es que la fruta tropical (Mukuro) no me hace ese ridículo peinado, y en respuesta a la última pregunta no se.

**Chrome: a quien prefieres a Fran o a Mukuro?*mirada picarona***

Chrome: ¡E-esto! … ¡M-Mukuro-sama! (lo dice de forma NO inocente)

**Quieres ir a comer a mi casa? te puedo enseñar a hacer la limpieza, porque a kokuyo land le hace mucha falta.**

Chrome: esta bien ^^ aunque yo siempre hago algo de limpieza pero Ken siempre lo ensuciado todo ¬¬

Ken: ¡¿Qué dices?!

Chikuza: es como un perro ¬¬ no, que digo, es un perro

Ken: ¡Callate-byon!

Chikuza: halando de limpieza (saca una manguera de la nada) es hora de tu baño

Ken: ¡N-Noooo! (huye lejos)

**Inesu-chan**

**Gokudera. Si para salvar a Tsuna tendrías que bailar el GAMGAM STYLE en pañales mientras escapas de las fujoshis que te graban ¡Y NO PODES DEFENDERTE DE NINGUNA FORMA.¿Lo harías. Porque si es así la pongo en práctica *U***

Gokudera: ¡Lo que sea por el decimo!

Inesu: ya veo ¬v¬ (mira a Tsuna) oh Tsuna (sonrisa aparentemente inocente)

Tsuna: *glup*

**amudoki**

**Hibari, si tuvieras que elegir entre: 1) perder tus tonfas y convertirte en un herbivoro para siempre, 2) Comerte (en el sentido perver) a un conejito (Tsu-chan), 3) Que te coma (nuevamente en sentido perver) el bronco Dino...Cual preferirias? (sonrindo deslumbrantemente inocente pero escondiendo una grabadora para grabar su respuesta) n.n**

Hibari: morder hasta la muerte al "conejito" y al "bronco" con mis tonfas

Amudoki: kyaaaa (malinterpreto la respuesta)

Fujoshis: (derrame nasal)

Hibari: (mas enojado) ¡Kamikorosu!

**Dino, si solo pudieras salvar o a Tsuna o a Hibari, a quien salvarías?**

Dino: bueno (lo piensa) a Tsuna

Tsuna: ¡D-Dino-san! TTvTT al fin alguien que si me apoya

Dino: es que Kyoya no necesitaría ayuda y si se la doy terminaría golpeado (ríe nerviosamente)

**Gokudera, te has dado cuanta que tu dedicación por tu "Decimo" llega a lo obseso compulsivo? (sacando una libreta para apuntar su respuesta como si fuese una psicologa) u.u**

Gokudera: NO ES OBSECION ES ADMIRACION! lo admiro de la noche a la mañana...también cuando duerme! (lo dice de forma inocente)

Tsuna: ¡¿Qué?!

Amudoki: jeje (sale gotita de sangre por su nariz)

Fujoshis: (lo miran pervertidamente)

**Yamamoto, Que escondes detras de esa sonrisa que siempre tienes? (lo miro impaciente)**

Yamamoto: … los dientes (no entendió la pregunta)

**Reborn, si a cambio de una módica suma de dinero y suministro de espresso de por vida, te pidiera fotos de Tsu-chan con distintos disfraces (maid, neko, conejito...)** **aceptarías? Di que si porfaaaaaaaaaa (ojos de cachorrito)**

Reborn: Esta bien, pero si el espresso es de buena calidad

Tsuna: ¡R-Reborn!

Reborn: no me interrumpas mientras estoy haciendo negocios (lo golpea con león martillo)

**Ryohei, no te quedas afónico después de pasarte toooooooooodo el dia gritando? (es una duda enorme que tengo U.u)**

Ryohei: ¡NUNCA! ¡EXTREMOOOOO!

Kyoko: es así desde pequeño, está acostumbrado U.U

**Romario, puedes vivir tranquilo sabiendo que si pierdes de vista a tu jefe puede armar un lio de los gordos?**

Romario: confió plenamente en el jefe (sujetando a Dino amarado con una correa)

**Lal, no me dare por vencida hasta que aceptes que Colonello te trae loca!**

Lal: ¡E-Eso no es cierto! ÒIIIIIÓ

Amudoki: claaaaaro ¬v¬

**ittoki-kun**

**Bluebell : ¿Que piensas sobre Byakuran y Shoichi sean amigos?**

Bluebell: ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! LO ODIO (abraza a Byakuran mientras le saca la lengua a Shoichi)

**Spaner : ¿Despues de tener los recuerdos del futuro, te propusiste a crear a tu mini Moska que te acompaño en Millefiore?**

Spaner: ¡Por supuesto! (lo muestra) y esta en una versión mejorada

**Aria y Uni : ¿Porque son las únicas arcobaleno del cielo que no tienen una mascota como Luce?**

Aria: Gamma es mi mascota

Gamma: ¡¿Qué?! (Sonrojado)

Uni: mmm… no lo se (lo piensa por un momento) ¡Debo buscar una!

**Luce : ¿Quien es el padre de Aria?**

Luce: … Es un secreto ^^

**Fran : ¿Por que cuando ibas junto a Chrome a ayudar en la pelea contra jaeger, le pedistes un beso? **

Fran: porque eso molestaría al shisho

Mukuro: kufufu (aura asesina) (saca Vongola Gear)

Fran: *Glup* (sudando frio)

Ittoki: solo queda una cosa por hacer… RUN BITCH RUUUUUNN

-la entrevista no pudo continuar ya que el entrevistado escapo-

**Lal : ¿Que sentiste al ver que fuiste la primera en regresar a su forma adulta entre los arcobalenos?**

Lal: un profundo orgullo (los demás arcobalenos la miran con odio)

**Fuuta : ¿Porque tu yo futuro no hace rankings?**

Fuuta del presente: deberían preguntarle a él

**Enma : ¿Si pudieras tener tu caja animal, que animal seria?**

Enma: cualquier animal menos los perros, los perros me odian TT_TT

**Guardianes de la primera generacion vongola : ¿Que es lo mas torpe que llego a ser Giotto?**

Primera generación Vongola: (les sale una gotita a cada uno de ellos) bueno… (Desenrollan un pergamino cada uno)

Giotto: ¡O-Oigan! O/O (cae encima de él para que no interrumpa una jaula marca Acme (lol))

**Yamamoto : ¿Que te parecieron las clases que te di de tiro con arco? **

Yamamoto: ¡Me encantaron! Pero prefiero la espada :3

**Hibari : ¿Que es lo que mas adoras de Namimori?**

Hibari: Todo… menos los hervivoros que viven en el ¬¬ (mira con ira a Tsuna y los demás)

**Yoshida Haruka**

**Mammon, si te pagara 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000, violarías a Bel?**

Mammon: (lo piensa) …

Bel: shi shi shi, es obvio que no va a…

Mammon: ok

Bel: ¡¿Qué?!

Yoshida: jo jo jo (risa malvada) (saca cámara)

**Anuncio: las siguientes preguntas serán solo para los personajes secundarios: Futta, Romario, CEDEF, Bianchi, I-pin, Cerevello y demás :D **


End file.
